Mafia x Amor ¿Puede funcionar?
by E.Y.79
Summary: (AU)Las Musas, una mafia pequeña, se encargan de atormentar a quien se necesario y solicitado por su jefa; la cual se mantiene a las sombras. Las encargadas de cada punta, llevan una doble vida en sus casas con sus familias. ¿Sera eso bueno? Al final la verdad se revela. ¿Como lo tomaran las familias? - Mal sammury, no lo se, pero darle una oportunidad no te matara. Pasa y lee.
1. Capitulo 1- M

Hola, ¿como están? Espero bien. Y por si alguien se preguntan, yo bien, seca de ideas para terminar o seguir otros fics. Y aquí hay de dos, no poder escribir o que surja una nueva historia.

Así que sin mucho que decir, les dejo con esta nueva historia. Espero les guste.

 **DESCLEMIER : _Love Live School Idols Proyec, NO me pertenece..._**

 **DESCLEMIER** **:** _ **Crédito a quien corresponda la imagen.**_ **La cual fue parte de mi inspiración.**

* * *

 ** _Sean bienvenidos a estas historias de una organización, que si bien cuentan con una fachada inocente sus miembros; no lo son, al contrario estas mujeres son de mucho cuidado._**

 **20:19 p.m. En un callejón.**

—Así que, me estas diciendo que el pago para H-sama, ¿no lo tienes todavía? ¿Eh?—Pregunto una pelirroja de unos ojos violetas tan relucientes que en la oscuridad parecían que brillaban. Mientras que sacaba un celular del bolsillo derecho de su traje negro.—¿Que pensara de eso H-sama?

—De verdad, lo siento... pero el negocio a perdido ventas desde que se rumorea que la pandilla de las musas anda por estas zonas.—Respondió un hombre que se encontraba arrodillado.—Puedo conseguirlo si me dan un poco mas de tiempo. Por favor, su majestad.—Suplicaba completamente pegado al piso, sin alzar la vista, besando también los zapatos de su _cobradora_.

—JA.—Bufo en alto y con una sonrisa maliciosa.—Tienes suerte Makoto.—Dijo tomándolo de los cabellos para alzar su vista y mirarlo amenazante.— Mi jefa es cortés y te dará un plazo de 48 horas más, solo porque siempre has sido constante.—Soltándolo de golpe, causando que su cara se encontrara con el asfalto.—Pero, solo eso. Si no lo tienes para ese entonces despídete de este mundo.—Dijo haciendo más gruesa su voz.

—Si, señorita M. Lo tendré listo.—Dijo con alivio, mientras aplicaba presión en la nariz que empezaba sangrar.

—Tsk, es tarde.—Mustio molesta al ver la hora.—Nos vemos en 48 horas.—Dijo después de dar una patada mas al rostro del hombre.—No vale que intentes huir.—Agrego antes de poner en marcha la moto a la que se había subido. Así como la luz que apenas iluminaba, ella ya se había marchado. Sacando al hombre un suspiro de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa, que parecía mas una mueca.

Esta pelirroja, de ojos violetas, siempre portaba un cubre bocas de cuero negro son el dibujo de una sonrisa amplia similar a la de un demonio. Condujo lo mas rápido que podía hasta una bodega _abandonada_ , donde resguardaba su coche. Había prometido llegar antes de las nueve esa noche, pues lleva un mes llegando pasadas la una de la madrugada. Suspiro, antes de retirarse el ostentoso articulo que impedía al que iba a cobrar mas aya de la terrible mirada que había heredado. Resoplo mientras ajustaba el retrovisor y arranco una vez se asegurada de tapar correctamente la moto. Para que las cosas no afectara a esta hacia los trabajos en otra zona muy lejos de su terreno original. Así que había mucho camino que recorrer antes de llegar a casa y poco tiempo.

Como todas ellas, M, era de aspecto duro, irritable, un carácter único y frió. Un rostro amenazante y un collar distintivo que solo mostraba cuando hacia un _trabajo_. Pero ¿quien es, fuera de esto? Nishikino Maki, dueña de los hospitales Nishikino, negocio familiar desde algunas generaciones atrás. Pero esto era solo una _fachada_ que se tomaba con la misma seriedad, al igual que su primer responsabilidad; servir a la actual Kousaka-sama, Honoka, líder y cabeza de las cuatro mafiosas distribuidas en el norte y sur, este y oeste. La pelirroja, era la encargada del norte y mano derecha de esta. Una vez llego al cuidado de los hospitales, tomo responsabilidad de este cargo.

Pero eso solo en su trabajo, ya que llegando a casa, era una persona diferente y con expresiones más amables. Ya que su esposa e hijas desconocían esto, y era algo que cuidaba, ya que no quería es que estas se enrollaran en problemas y peligros innecesarios. Evitar que su hija mayor fuera la siguiente, se volvió en su convicción, ya que conocía lo que se tenia que hacer.

Suspiro y checo que no se hubiera despeinado al momento de cambiarse la ropa por algo mas cálido en colores, la ropa con la que había salido esa mañana. Guardo las prendas bajo su asiento y coloco el seguro para entrar al fin a su casa, tomar un descanso es lo que mas deseaba, tras acabar la cena que seguro era todo un manjar, pues su esposa siempre fue buena en la cocina y la mejor chef en los últimos dos años de todo japón.

 **20:46 p.m. Casa Nishikino.**

—Mamá a llegado. Ruby, esta feliz.—Dijo una pelirroja igual de intenso a la recién llegada, con emoción al momento de saltar a los brazos de su madre.

—Ruby, pensaba sorprenderlas. Pero, parece que alguien es muy astuta, ¿o adivina?—Pregunto divertida, tras depositar un beso en la nariz de la pequeña.— ¿Nico, donde esta?—Pregunto con una sonrisa, regresando a la pequeña Ruby al piso.

—En su cuarto terminando de arreglarse.—Respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa amplia y unos ojos llenos de brillo, que resaltaban ese color verde que los adornaban.

—¿Arreglarse... a donde va?—Pregunto nerviosa al no recordar.

—Hoy es mi recital de piano,—interrumpió una niña de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color que la otra niña presente, solo que mas intenso y oscuro; ademas de un lunar que adornaba su rostro cerca del labio inferior a lado derecho— ese donde se supone me enseñarías.—Dijo con tono molesto mientras se terminaba de colocar el chaleco negro que hacia juego con el vestido que traía.— Así que, me alegra que al menos vayas.—Agrego al acercarse a su lado y sentarse para colocarse los zapatos.

—Dia...—Logro decir al sentir la indiferencia de su hija al igual que el tono de odio.— Lo siento, me la he pasado ocupada.—Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—No importa.—Dijo con un tono indescifrable para Maki. Era un reflejo de ella cuando pequeña, sabia lo que era no tener el apoyo y amor de los padres. Ademas del desarrollo sorprendente de sus habilidades y pasión por la música. No pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de dolor. _Estoy repitiendo el patrón que el tuvo conmigo..._ pensó antes de suspirar resignada.—Lo siento,—Escucho con vos apenada—Se que te esfuerzas para mantener en alto el apellido que te toco cuidar, así como yo.—Sonriendo a medias.

—No, eso no importa, debería de...—intento buscar algo que decir, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su esposa, que por unos instantes despego la mirada del espejo que tenia en mano.

—Maki-chan, ¿iras así?—Pregunto con cierto tono de desaprobación.

—Si. No hay que perder mas tiempo.—Dijo con emoción y tomando a Dia entre brazos.—Que ya quiero ver a la mejor pianista de japón.—Agrego besando su frente.

—Claro.—Aseguro Nico con una sonrisa al ver sonreír a su hija a lado de la pelirroja que años atrás había capturado su corazón.—Hoy conduces tu, cariño.

Claro que la relación entre madre e hija no iba del todo bien, ya que desde siempre ha cuidado estar al día con ambos trabajos, para que vean su eficiencia y no piensen en su hijas como una opción. Pero eso le traía problemas con su pareja y la mayor de sus hijas, Dia, quien había agarrado el mismo gusto que ella de pequeña por tocar el piano y la batuta para ser la próxima heredera. Se estaciono y pidió unos minutos para ir a cambiarse al baño con el traje que traía en la cajuela, mientras su hija iba a trasbanbalinas. Le deseo suerte antes de ir a cambiarse. Fue interceptada al salir por su esposa e hija menos, la cual pedía que la cargara.

 **21:16 p.m. Auditorio xxxxxx.**

—¿Apagaste tu celular, verdad?—Pregunto una mujer de cabellos negros, un poco mas baja que ella y con unos ojos color rojo, esperando una respuesta positiva. Mas al tardar en responder la pelirroja, solo suspiro.—Hazlo antes de entrar, ¿quieres?—Apoyando su manos en la cintura.

—Lo haré,—Dijo resignada y sacándolo con la mano libre— espera me llego un mensaje...—Pidió al ver su bandeja.

—Ni lo pienses Maki-chan,—dijo Nico señalando con advertencia a su pareja— esta sera apenas la segunda vez que asistes a uno de sus presentaciones, así que no te iras, pide un relevo y quédate.—Indico, tomando en sus brazos a su hija para que esta pudiera hacer lo que pedido. Suspira.—Mira si estoy contigo es porque se lo maravillosa y cariñosa que puedes ser, que realmente eres. Pero no se te olvide que tienes una responsabilidad con tus hijas: ellas no lo han visto y deseo que eso pase. No le falles de nuevo, no hoy que te vio y la has traído. Por favor.

—Nico-chan...—Dijo conmovida y una sonrisa como esas pocas que se plasmaban en su rostro.—Bien, entro en dos minutos.—Agrego con decisión.

—Te creeré. Toma este es el boleto de tu asiento.—Dijo con satisfacción.—Vamos adelantándonos, Ruby.—Dijo para entrar al auditorio.

—Veamos...¿Que querrá?—Se pregunto Maki al ver de quien era el mensaje— Llámame en cuando veas el mensaje. R. —Sin mas hizo lo que decía el mensaje.

 _—Maki-chan, hasta que tienes tiempo. Nya._ —Dijo una voz femenina, con tono molesto y cierto tono sarcástico. 

_—Si, ¿qué pasa ,Rin? Es extraño que quieras hablar y lo primero que digas sea en ese tono._ —Reprocho algo molesta por el tono de su amiga. 

—Suspirar.— _Lo siento, es solo que..._ —Suspira.— _Escucha, cuida bien de tu familia. Nya._ —Dijo ya con tristeza. 

_—¿Por qué, dices eso...?_ —Pregunto algo desconcertada, ya que ese era un tema que ninguna tocaba mas haya de saber si están bien o no.

 _—Sospecho que nos han descubierto,_ —aquellas palabras causaron un escalofrió en Maki, quien se puso nerviosa.— _ya solicite una reunión con Honoka-sama, pero cuida de ellas, no te apartes. Igual si se pueden no salgan, no sin antes contar con una escolta._ —Digo con tanta seriedad que ni el _Nya_ característico salio de sus labios. Mostrando la seriedad a la pelirroja.

— _No has respondido mi pregunta._ —Dijo con la compostura lo mas cercana a su actitud.

— _Maki, han atacado a mi Kayochin, Maru y You._ —Respondió con tono de derrota.

— _¿Como?, No habra sido un simple robo o..._ —Buscaba explicaciones que quitaran esa sospecha de su amiga y asegurara el bien de su familia.

— _Fue personal, es por quien somos. Dejaron una nota._ —Interrumpió al ver que la intención de su amiga.

— _¿Que dice?_ —Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. Lo peor pasaba por su cabeza y las palabras que dejo Rin solo lo empeoraron. 

— _"La felina es la primera, ¿sera que llores como todos los que has hecho pasar por miserias? Ya lo veré. ¿Quien seguirá? Hoy daré una pista; mas adelante no lo creo. Rojos son sus cabellos, rojo deja todo a su paso. Rojo sera el color que adorne y vea en sus seres mas cercanos. Es hora de acabar con las musas."_ —Acabado de leer se lograba oír el llanto de la que acababa de leer.

— _Rin... ¿ellas, est_ _án bien?_ —Pregunto con miedo a la reacción que tomaría.

— _Maru, solo esta asustada. You entro con un doctor para que le atendiera heridas leves._ —Cayo unos minutos antes de continuar.— _Kayochin entro a cirugía, nada mas llegando, estoy esperando a que salga el doctor_ _._

— _Ire para ayudar, ¿en donde..._ —Fue interrumpida.

— _NO,_ —grito— _quédate con ellas y cuídalas._ —Dijo antes de colgar.

Por un momento, sus piernas le traicionaron, se sentido débil y vulnerable, sintió un sudor recorriendo su frente. Tal vez la poesía no era el fuerte de esa persona, pero las palabras eren claras para ella, planeaban matar a su familia. Respiro por unos minutos lo mas hondo que podía para calmarse. Reviso el numero de asiento y camino hasta el, vio a su esposa e hija con alivio. Tomo asiento y viro la vista a donde ellas la tenían, vio con la emoción y elegancia como tocaba su Dia. Aquella melodía inundo su mente y por un momento olvido el problema, salio unos minutos del trance al sentir como tomaba su mano se pareja, la miro unos minutos y se sonrieron. Después de no mucho resonó la ultima nota, despertando a todos del viaje emocional que aquella pieza había causado. El lugar se lleno de los aplausos que aumentaron poco a poco, hasta resonar en el auditorio.

Acabado el evento, Maki abrazo a su pequeña hasta levantar la del piso, y la lleno de beso en toda la cara. Estaba orgullosa, y todas sonreían. Dia había ganado y aun sin hacerlo, para Maki era todo una ganadora.

 **22:36 p.m. Estacionamiento del Auditorio xxxxxx.**

—¿Les parece ir a celebrar a algún lugar?—Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—SI.—Gritaron todas las encuestadas.

—¿A donde les gustaría ir?—Pregunto mientras caminaban de regreso al coche.

—Podría ser ese restaurante que sirve unos postres ricos.—Propuso Dia, la cual era una amente del té con un postre a lo tradicional.

—Me parece una idea deliciosa...—Apoyo Nico, quien no dejaba de sonreír.—¿Que pasa Maki-chan?—Pregunto al verle callada.

—Nada.—Respondió al sentir la mirada de todas. Pero la verdad le daba desconfianza subir al coche ahora que lo pensaba. Fingió, la caída de las llaves y reviso lo mas rápido que pudo la parte de abajo del coche. No sintió nada, pero la angustia no la dejaba.

Sorprendente mente el lugar se había vaciado rápido, no quedaban mas que algunos coches, seguramente de los trabajadores y algunas personas que todavía no salían. Cosa en la que no se fijo, hasta muy tarde.

—Vamos...suban al coche.—Ordeno al ver a unos cinco hombres que se acercaban a ellas con la imitación de la mascara que ella reconocía bien.

—¿Por qué la prisa?—Pregunto Nico.

—Nishikino Maki, ¿es usted?—Pregunto una de las voces.

—Si que desea.—Dijo con tono frió y amenazante.—Nico,lleva a las niñas con...—No pudo terminar cuando uno le lanzo un golpe en la cabeza.

—Mamá...—Gritaron las niñas asustada que se abrazaban a Nico.

—Maki, ¿Que esta pasando?

—Llevatelas...—Volvió a decir mientras intentaba levantarse, pero fue atacada por varios golpes que apenas y si se dio cuenta de donde venían.

—Ahora sera la despiadada M.—Dijo otro mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos, mientras otro sujetaba el opuesto a ese.

—Hora de acabar con una de las puntas mas importantes.—Dijo otro, que se puso en cunclillas para tomar su mentón y escupir le. Acto seguido chasqueo los dedos y ante el llego uno de los hombres con Ruby.

—Mamá...—Decía entre llanto y asustado, al sentir el tacto del hombre sobre sus hombros. Fue cuando Maki se dio cuenta de que tenían a Nico y Dia amenazadas con un arma.

—¿Que es lo quieres?—Pregunto después de escupir un poco de sangre.

—No lo se...—Dijo acariciando sobre sus ropas a la pequeña, causando que esta se encogiera, para finalmente retirarle la falda. Sacando a Maki un gesto de molestia y causando que empezara a forcejear de nuevo.

—No hagas eso. Suéltalas, lo que quieras conmigo, tratalo conmigo. Pero no la toques así animal.—Dijo mientras trataba de librarse.

—La pantera, se molesto.—Dijo divertido.—Estoy seguro de que alguna ya te contacto. Sobre todo la felina, ya que es amiga tuya.—Dijo sentando a la niña sobre su pierna y evitar que se moviera, deteniéndola con el brazo.—Sabes a que vengo.

—Eres el que ataco a la familia de Rin.—Usando un tono mas de afirmación que de pregunta.

—No, te equivocas. Ese fueron unos amigos. Pero trabajamos bajo la misma organización, así que se podría decir que si.—Dijo divertido.

—¿Maki, de verdad que esta sucediendo?—Pregunto Nico al lograr quitar la mano de quien la sujetaba de su boca. Se notaba lo desesperada e impotente.

—Lo pondré fácil para ti señorita M, ¿A quien mato primero?—Pregunto sacando un arma y apuntando a la cabeza de la niña en sus piernas.

—A mi, porque ellas no tienen nada que ver. Déjalas. Son inocentes de todo, yo soy la única que merece morir, por favor, te lo pido no les hagas daño.—Pidió entre lagrimas y la mirada al piso. No por las lagrimas que caían de su sus ojos, si no, para evitar ver la mirada de Nico y sus hijas.

—Pensé que ustedes nunca se humillaban. ¿Que pensaría tu jefa?—Pregunto alzando su rostro y apuntando su frente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?—Pregunto derrotada.

—Información, eso es todo. Tu me dices lo que necesito y ellas quedan libres, y cumpliré tu pedido, morirás tu.—Dijo con tono satisfactorio, al ver que había conseguido lo que quería.

—¿Cuál?—Dijo rindiéndose a conseguir liberarse.

—¿Cómo se llama H-sama? Nombre y apellido. ¿Cómo funciona la organización? ¿Cuantos son y quienes?—Pregunto fingiendo pensar unos segundos.

—No se quien son las otras, pero se que en total somos cuatro. Según hasta donde se, este es mi zona, clasificada como norte y como has visto no cuento con guardas ya que soy la mano derecha de H-sama. Aun así no le conozco, ya que es por seguridad de ella y solo ella, porque la única que esta en riesgo y sola soy yo. Que divertido no.—Dijo mirando a los ojos al hombre frente a ella.

—Me crees idiota...—Fue ahí cuando aprovecho para levantarse y darle una patada al rostro. Lanzo uno y luego otro golpe con los pies en la zona baja de los hombres que la sostenían, para luego proporcionar un cabezo a cada uno. Tomo un arma y dispara al hombro de quien se fue para atrás y cayo, labrando a Dia de su captor...

—Piénsalo bien, le disparare si me disparas.—Dijo el único en pie que sostenía a Nico.—Rinde te, si no quieres que ella muera.

—Dispara si lo vas a hacer.—Dijo Nico quien guiño el ojo a su pareja.

—Presiona, piénsalo, no creo que quieras morir...—Dijo antes de ser interrumpido por un cabezazo en la barbilla y en segundos Nico de encogió lo mas que pudo.—Ahora.—Ordeno la pelinegra. Sin perder mas tiempo Maki disparo, dando en el pecho al hombre, llevando a este a causar un quejido del dolor.

—Belleza te olvidaste de mi.—Dijo el hombre que había sacado otra arma de quien sabe donde y apuntaba a la cabeza de Ruby.—Te equivocaste al enfrentarnos...—Fue lo ultimo que se escucho de el, antes de ver como su cabeza caía.

—Lamento la tardanza, M. H-sama, esta apenada de no evitar que esto llegara hasta este punto.—Dijo una mujer peliazul que guardaba de nuevo la espada en su funda y inclinarse ante la pelirroja.

—Has matado al líder.—Dijo irritada.

—Quedan eso tres.—Dijo señalando a los hombre que se encontraban en el piso.

—Dos.—Bufo molesta.

—Pero el del disparo en el hombro no ha muerto.—Dijo la de cabellos azules.

—Se retraso en un pago, el día de hoy. ¿Verdad, Makoto?—Pregunto una vez llegando a su lado.—Parece que el plazo de 48 horas acabo.—El hombre le veía asustado, mas cuando le retiro la mascarilla. Ver esa sonrisa, que tapaba el cubre bocas, causaba mas miedo del que creía y antes de decir algo le propino un golpe en el cuello, reventando la vena que llevaba sangre al cerebro.

—Dos, entonces. Me acompañaran para que les lleve a un lugar seguro. Sus problemas los podrán arreglar después.—Dijo al ver la mirada de la pelinegra que quería decir mucho y a la vez no encontraba palabras con la cual iniciar.—Por cierto, desaste de todo que usaste cuando visitaste a ese idiota. Creemos que usaron un localizador para rastrearte.

—Pero si nunca me toco algo de la... Maldito.—Grito retirándose los zapatos.

—Ya hay un coche esperándonos, y una patrulla especial de nuestro servicio se encargara de esto.—Dijo para encaminarse al vehículo que no estaba tan lejos.

—Vamos...—Dijo cansada.—Te lo explicare todo, por ahora si te preocupa el bien de nuestras hijas, hay que hacer lo que nos pide U.—Agrego y explico a Nico al ver su mirada desaprobatoria, ademas de aterrada.

* * *

Ya lo revise, lamento no haberlo notado antes de publicar. Gracias a Katengecchi, por decirme este detalle.

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejare. De verdad espero que les guste. Ya veremos que tan bien recibida es, para ver si esta fic ira para adelante. Quise probar un estilo diferente y mas detalla. Espero haya quedado bien.

 **Y en mi caso con un comentario, favorito o seguidor es suficiente para saber que mi trabajo no quedo tan mal. Y que alguien quiere ver un poco mas.**

Y en esta ocasión, preguntare y a la vez daré un pequeño adelanto.—Claro si esto gusta.— ¿Quieren que, Nozomi al igual que su hija sobrevivan o mueran? Espero saber que opinan, ya que dejarlo a mi suerte, puede no ser buena idea.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibido..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más por el momento, hasta otra. Bay.


	2. Capitulo 2 - U - ¿Diferencias? - E -

Hola, ¿como están? Espero bien.

 **Muerte de ambas : 0**

 **Muerte de Nozomi : 0**

 **Sobrevivir ambas : 1**

 **Sobrevivir hija : 0**

 **#Sobrevivir Nozomi : 3**

 **#Muerte de hija : 3**

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, de una seria que no solo... Seré cuidadosa hoy, por el bien de ustedes; pasan y lean bajo su propia responsabilidad. Y de antemano pido una disculpa a todo el que quiera o sea fan de Mary, pero recuerden que esto es una historia, un AU, ademas de que mis escritos llegan a ser ¿raros?

 **DESCLEMIER : _Love Live School Idols Proyec, NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 _ **Sean bienvenidos a la segunda parte de estas historias. De las miembros de una organización, muy peligrosa; estas chicas que cuentan con una fachada inocente, al igual que sus trabajos, no lo son; al contrario estas mujeres son de mucho cuidado. Algunas ocultándolo de sus familias, otras no; ¿eso sera bueno?**_

 **20:30 p.m. Casa Sonoda, dojo.**

En la casa de las Sonoda una paz y silencio siempre reinaba, claro dentro de esta, ya que en el dojo que se encontraba en el patio trasero era otra cosa. Ahí, madres e hija entrenaban; hoy como pocas veces solo se encontraba una chica de 15 de cabellera azul igual al de su madre y maestra, de ojos lila, y el cabello recogido de una forma curiosa. Su nombre Yoshiko Sonoda, o mejor conocida como _Yohane el ángel caído_ nombre de cariño, por parte de sus madres. Esta desde niña fue entrenada no solo por su madre, Umi la cual era miembro de la mafia mas poderosa _Las Musas_ , a demás, de ser la mano izquierda de la actual Kousaka-sama y la encargada del sur; si no, también de su madre Kotori, la cual era la ultima miembro de una mafia que ya hacia mucho tiempo, se extingo. La cual; aparte de otras técnicas muy características del _ex grupo Minami_ , también le enseño manejo de armas y técnicas de pelea, que complementaba al de los Sonoda muy bien.

—Extraño...—Susurro al escuchar un ruido inusual, abriendo con lentitud los ojos.—Esto sera divertido.—Agrego al momento de ponerse en posición de ataque.

La habilidad de esta en la espada era impecable, gracias a la insistencia de Umi, en que esa seria su arma primordial. Sus madres habían salido para reunirse con su amiga y líder. Ella se había quedado sola entrenado en, ser una con la espada, la cual había recibo de regalo hacia ya dos años atrás, siendo reconocida oficialmente como digna del cargo que algún día asumiría. A su corta edad, era toda una proeza y eso lo mostraba con orgullo. Sonrió momentos antes de atacar a uno de los hombres que había aparecido frente a ella, tras detener una flecha y lanzarla a un lado.

 **20:45 p.m. Casa Sonoda**

—Entonces, ¿crees que sea correcto Kotori?—Pregunto una peliazul la cual no se encontraba en sus 5, ya que se la había pasado bebiendo y no era buena para soportar bebidas alcohólicas.

—Si, ella es igual a alguien que conozco y estoy segura que se la pasara entrenando.—Respondió divertida una peligris divertida por las expresiones que tenia su esposa. Ya que desde antes de llegar la había estado provocando, pues hacia un tiempo, no tenían un momento intimo.

—Eso es cierto... pero no me dejare vencer, esta vez—Dijo empezando a besar el cuello de su pareja, mientras por instinto iban para su habitación.

—Jeje, ¿Quien sabe? Umi-chan es muy flexible en eso, solo con...—Dijo entre jadeos Kotori, que no perdía la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mamá Umi... mamá Kotori... he, creo que esperare en el dojo...—Dijo levemente sonrojada Yoshiko, mientras retrocedía lentamente.

—Yoshiko... no, esto...—Umi estaba que le salia humo de las orejas y completamente roja, este era de los pocos detalles que la mujer asesina con técnica tradicional, mostraba como alguien normal y muy fácil de apenar. Ser romántica, atrevida, dejar que la vieran así o que fueran así con ella, le era vergonzoso; y había sido de los pocos detalles que había heredado su hija. Se calmo en instantes y paso a un semblante mas serio al lanzarse contra su hija y tomarla de los hombros.—Yoshiko, ¿esto es sangre? ¿te has cortado?—Pregunto preocupada, no necesitaba verla, ya que las luces todavía no eran encendidas, bastaba con el olor sutil que se desprendía de las ropas de su hija.— Si lo es, verdad. ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herida? ¿Que ha pasado, mientras no estábamos?—Soltó pregunta tras pregunta y al reaccionar Kotori, prendió la luz con el encendedor que estaba cerca. Viendo mejor el rojo que cubría casi por completo a su hija, al igual algunos cortes que traía en el brazo.

—Soy Yohane...—Replico molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

—Hija, contesta las preguntas que te hizo Umi.—Pidió con dureza Kotori, quien se coloca las manos de la cintura y dispuso de una mirada molesta.

—Mamá...—Iba a repelar, pero al ver a su madre peligris solo desvió la mirada y suspiro resignada.— Cuando estaba entrenando en el dojo, escuche un ruido fuera de lo común de varias partes, caí en cuenta de que estaba bajo ataque al momento de detener una flecha que venia directo a mi cabeza.—Empezó a reportar mientras que era despojada de sus ropas por su madre ojiambar para revisarla. Y aun con la pena que le provocaba esto, no deseaba ver mas en esta una mirada molesta.—Saltaron y salieron de muchas partes algunas personas que cubrían su rostro, con el fin de atacarme con katanas. Claro que contra mi, ninguno de ellos pudo, aunque igual lograron rasgar o dejar algunos cortes en los brazos, piernas y unos en la cintura. Uno de ellos traía esta nota.

—Vamos tomaremos un baño y de paso curare tus heridas.—Dijo Kotori al ver que los de la cintura eran de mas un centímetro y notar aparte, que aunque ya no sangraban era muy grandes y levemente profundas.—Umi, llama a Honoka e informa.—Agrego al ver lo que decía el papel, que le había entregado su hija.—Una vez acabe con las heridas de Yoshiko, nos iremos. Prepara las armas y algo de ropa de cada quien. Y Umi-chan, no bajes la guardia.—Finalizo sus ordenes al momento de cerrar la puerta del baño.

—Si...—Logro decir al fin, para revisar el papal que le había dejado su esposa. Leyó su contenido, una mueca de molestia se hizo presente en su rostro al finalizar y empezó a hacer lo ordenado. Empezando con la llamado a su líder. Marco y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que tomaran su llamada.

—Hola, ¿Quien es?—Pregunto la voz de una mujer algo preocupada, ya que era extraño que marcaran tarde a su casa.

—Hola, soy yo Umi, sera que me puedas pasar a Honoka, por favor.—Pidió con tono amable y tranquilo, para no preocupar a quien había descolgado el teléfono.

—Umi-chan, claro solo que esta dándose un baño, déjame ir a buscarla.—Dijo con alivio y tono alegre, para que después se oyera unos pasos por un minuto.

—Suspirar.— _Debí llamar una vez estuviera cerca._ —Penso mientras esperaba y terminaba de empacar algo de ropa de cada una en una maleta. 

—¿Umi-chan, sigues ahí?Hola...—Pregunto una voz familiar que saco de sus pensamientos a la peliazul, quien se puso en guardia al escuchar un grito.—Umi, me has dejado en espera, a mi...—Agrego después de un rato molesta.

—Disculpa, te llamare mas tarde.—Dijo antes de colgar. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **21:00 p.m. Departamento de Kousaka**

—Pero que demonios...—Bufo molesta una pelinaranja.—Cuando le vea...

—Mamá, puedo usar el teléfono. Quiero contactar a una amiga...—Pedía tras tocar a la puerta una niña no mayor de 8 años.

—Claro, cariño...—acepto, dispuesta a salir del baño.— espera,—dijo antes de abrir la puerta— esta entrando otra llamada. Bueno, ¿Quien es?...—Pregunto al momento de abrir la puerta y ver a su hija, a la que beso en la frente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Honoka, soy Rin. La llamo para solicitar un par de favores, que espero no me rechaces.—Dijo la voz con fuerza, pero sin el plan de imponer algo y hacer enojar a su jefa. 

—Hola, Rin. Espera.—Pidió para apartar el teléfono unos minutos.—Cariño, esta llamada es de trabajo, podrías esperar en tu cuarto o con mamá en lo que lo desocupo.—Menciono a la menor frente a ella, después de dar un beso en su nariz. En segundos recibió una respuesta positiva con la cabeza de esta; antes de alegarse era la niña la que deposito un beso en la mejilla de su madre y con una sonrisa.— ¿Cuales? Digo para ver si me perecen.—Dijo Honoka, dándole señal de que prosiguiera. 

—Solicitar una reunión para hoy, dentro de una hora. Nya.

—¿Con que motivo? Sabes que ya es tarde.—Dijo calmada mientras buscaba en su armario algo que ponerse.

—Necesitamos vernos, creo que estamos en peligro. Nya.—Respondió tras pensar en las palabras que usar. 

—Bien, por algo lo dirás.—Dijo tras pensarlo.— Pero espero entregues mas justificantes a lo que dices.

—Así sera. Lo que me lleva a una segunda petición...

—Dime.—Pidió molesta por lo que tardaba en hablar la felina, ademas de que noto la seriedad al no escuchar el nya característica de esta. 

—Necesito que mandes unos guardias al hospital xxxxx, ya que quiero estar segura de que no le pesara nada a Kayochin o Maru, mientras no estoy.

—¿Hospital...?¿Rin, que ha pasado?—Pregunto alterada, ya que no esperaba esa petición o escuchar esa respuesta.

—Las atacaron...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **22: 05 p.m. Departamento Ayase.**

—Ya llegue.—Anuncio una rubia de ojos color azul, tras cerrar la puerta y empezar a retirarse los zapatos.—Nozomi, Mari, ¿Hay alguien en casa?—Pregunto entre risas al no recibir una respuesta, pensando que como otras veces le querían sorprender.

Esta rubia, con el cabello sujeto por una coleta de cabello, ojiazul, grandes dotes y alta. Siempre se la pasaba de viaje por su trabajo; ¿Cual era este? Era una asesina encargada de todos los peces que se encontraban en algún otro país, sea de visita o por alguna reunión. Realmente se encontraba agotada, ya que su ultimo trabajo había pasado de México a Francia y de ahí a E.U.A, para antes de regresar ir a Corea del sur. Lugares donde paso alrededor de unas horas, exceptuando Canadá donde tuvo que ver a unos clientes para que su fachada no se viera sospechosa. Todo en 4 días. Suspiro cansada al rendirse en esperar, _tal vez fueron a comprar algo a la tienda_. —Penso encaminándose a la cocina para servirse una copa de vino blanco del que ella guardaba una botella de su marca favorita.—Resoplo, tras dar un sorbo a la copa en mano. Empezó a tallarse la cabeza al sentir un olor extraño y al oír un ruido que provenía del cuarto de fondo, el cual pertenecía a su hija; coloco la copa en la mesa con cuidado; saco un arma de la maleta y la puso a sus espaldas; y con cuidado camino por el pasillo para llegar, y ver que pasaba...

Como todas ellas, E, era de aspecto duro, es de irritarse fácil,con mirada y voz fría. Contaba con una mirada y puntería perfecta, un collar distintivo que solo mostraba cuando realizaba un _trabajo_ , poco antes de disparar, ya que le daba mas seguridad. Pero ¿quien es, fuera de esto? Ayase Eli, era la fundadora del bufete Ayase. Pero, esto era solo una _fachada_ que se tomaba con la misma seriedad, como su primer responsabilidad; servir a la actual Kousaka-sama, Honoka, la líder y cabeza de las cuatro mafiosas distribuidas en el norte y sur, este y oeste. Eli, era la encargada del este. Una vez, que Honoka tomara el poder, esta se le unió cuando tenia 18 años y su jefa 17, ya que esta es un año menor a ella. Pero siempre le ha tratado con respeto, ya que la edad no importaba, si no, que tan bien te desempeñaras. Y desde niña, el padre de Honoka, co solo le había entrenado, si no, que acogido y dado un hogar, junto con su hija, gracias a esto sabia y conocía como era a la hora de la acción, y de dar ordenes la pelinaranja.

Mas su trabajo era una cosa; en casa era una persona diferente y con expresiones menos atemorizantes, ya que no tuvo lo suerte de quienes conocía. Pero su esposa a diferencia de su hija, conocían su verdadero trabajo; ya que Nozomi Tojo nunca fue alguien a quien se le escapara algo; la había conoció cuando entro a la Academia Otonokizaka, una escuela para señoritas en la cual estudiaba Honoka y las demás miembros de lo que hoy era _Las Musas_ , ya que en la actualidad sus miembros cabeza, eran puras mujeres. Poco después de empezar a andar oficialmente, Nozomi le acorralo y saco la verdad.

Y así como ella; Nozomi no quería que su hija se involucrara en esto, una vez quedo claro lo que se tiene que hacer.

—Hija, ¿estas ahí? ¿esta bien?—Pregunto, tratando de sonar con normalidad. Mientras abría lentamente la puerta, para tener una vista del lugar. Mas se arrepintió al ver al interior del cuarto.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa o dar otro paso, soltó el arma, y su esposa al momento de verle se lanzo contra ella, tirándola al piso.

—¿Por que?¿Por que?—Pregunto a gritos la pelimorada, mientras golpeaba con _"fuerza"_ al pecho de su pareja.—Ella, no tenia nada que ver... ella no se iba a involucrar... Mari, no estaba involucrada... Elichi, lo prometiste.—La rubia dejaba que los golpes llegaran, no detuvo ni uno. Dejo que hablara, no quería... mejor dicho no tenia (sabiendo que era culpa de ella) derecho a nada. _Esto fue mi culpa_.—Prometiste que... prometiste que nunca le pasaría algo... que estarías siempre... ¿Donde estabas? Mari... Mari-chan, nuestra hija... mi pequeña a muerto... ella murió por mi culpa... si yo no... no hubiera salido, la hubiera dejado sola... murió por mi culpa.—Dijo con dificultad, pues deseaba que eso fuera una simple pesadilla. No pudo más y sobre Eli, lagrimas empezaron a brotar y caer de sus ojos. Al igual que Eli, le siguió poco después, cuando entendió que esto si estaba pasando. La abrazo, cada vez con mas fuerza juntando la, lo más que podía a si, quería darle el calor que aun quedaba en ella, pues sentía helado el cuerpo de su pelimorada... o era ella quien buscaba de este.

La luz de sus ojos, su única hija, la alegría de sus últimos 10 años había muerto... había sido asesinada. Y ella no estuvo ahí para protegerla, para que esta no muriera. Quería ver de nuevo su sonrisa, una ultima vez... disculparse por haberse ido y no asistir con ella a donde había prometido... Pero ya no podía. El tiempo se detuvo para siempre en la pequeña y alegre Mari; su Mari ya no respiraba más.

No sabia, ni le interesaba saber cuanto había pasado, pero era hora de hablar, enfrentar la verdad y asumir su error.—Nozomi...—Logro decir, después de pelear con el nudo en su garganta.—Lo siento... Lo siento...Lo siento... Cariño...—la llamo al momento de buscar su rostro, para que abriera sus ojos. No merecía ser vista por esos bellos ojos verdes, pero no permitiría que alguien mas, se echara la culpa.—Amor, abre tus ojos... debo decirte algo... por favor, no merezco siquiera poder seguir estando a tu lado, pero esto es importante.—Agrego con voz quebrada y con ese tono dulce que rara vez le salia. Aquello hizo que abriera sus ojos Nozomi, quien duda si hablar antes que su pareja, pero esta le gano.—Esto es mi culpa; escucha bien, yo soy la que esta metida en esto, por lo cual pusieron la vista en ustedes. La que prometió cuidar de ustedes con su vida y no cumplió. Tu no eres culpable de nada. Entiendo que no me perdones y no quiero que lo hagas, pero no te culpes tu, no me quites esta cruz que yo hice y en la que moriré.

—Elichi...—Susurro Nozomi a su oído, después de abrazarle de nuevo.

—No me digas así... no merezco tu amor.—sin resistirse a disfrutar de los brazos que le rodeaban.

—Elichi, no te pienso perder en vida, escuchaste. Fue culpa de ambas, yo me convertí en tu ayudante en el momento que acepte seguir contigo sabiendo lo que realmente eras. Lo que realmente hacías. Pero eso es porque te amo, te amo mucho. Así que no me dejes sola, no cuando ella se a ido... y no volverá jamas. Por favor. Sigue a mi lado, llévame contigo a donde vayas. Pero no te apartes, no quiero perderte a ti también.—Dijo volviendo a llorar.

—Nozomi... eres muy cruel al decir esas palabras. Tonta...—Dijo besándola.—Eres cruel conmigo, no te quiero hacer sufrir mas; pero no quiero que te involucres, este trabajo... la venganza no son el camino que quiero sigas. Tu eres muy pura para, este trabajo.

—No me importa... enséñame.

—No puedo apartarme de tu lado... no quiero. Pero no quiero que manches tu manos con sangre...

 **23: 15 p.m...**

La rubia fue interrumpida por los golpes que daban a la puerta, alguien, tocando con mas fuerza. Molesta, dejo a su esposa recargada en la pared, beso su frente y tomo el arma; camino hasta la puerta y sin pensar siquiera en preguntar quien era, abrió esta y apunto a la cabeza de la mujer que no dudo en sacar la suya.

—Eli, se supone que cuando recibes a alguien es con una sonrisa, un hola, o ya de perdida un ¿que quiere?... Pero no con un arma y menos a mi, seras la mayor de las cuatro, pero mi rango me permite disparate si quiero.—Sermoneo una pelirroja que portaba un traje negro, que no dejaba de mirar desafiante a a la ojiazul.

—¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Demonio de ojos violetas? ¿O vienes como, Nishikino Maki? ¿Eh?—Pregunto con brusquedad imitando a la pelirroja con la mirada y sin dejar de apuntar.

—Vengo por ordenes de Honoka-sama, desea verte y que lleve también a Nozomi como a Mari a un...—Antes de poder continuar, fue arrinconada contra la pared y despojada de su arma. Si bien el trabajo y habilidad de Eli era las armas de larga distancia, trabajando como francotirador; contaba con habilidades en combate, defensa y con fuerza que igualaba a la de los hombres.

—Nishikino si te vienes a burlar, te juro que te arrancare la cabeza y la enviare por mensajería a tu casa.—Dicto con enojo y una expresión que iba mas lejos de lo que conocía Maki de penetrante, asesina y fría.

—¿De que hablas? ¿Que demonios pasa contigo?—Pregunto desconcertada, pero sin dejar de pelear, para quitarse del cuello a su amiga. Mas su brillo y dureza se esfumo al caer en la idea y suponer lo que había pasado.—Con un demonio, no me digas que llegue tarde, no me digas que no llegue a tiempo...—Dijo apenada y con miedo al ver como se suavizo la mirada de su amiga y se empezaban a cristalizar sus ojos, había dado en el clavo.

—Cariño, ella es de tu trabajo, no creo que haya sido responsable... suelta la...—Pidió Nozomi, quien realmente no podía caminar, las piernas le temblaban, así con ayuda de la pared camino a la entrada. Suponía que Eli se encontraba cegada, por la rabia y dolor que le invadieron al ver la escena del ultimo cuarto.

—No puede ser...—Susurro Maki al ver a la esposa de su amiga, suponiendo lo peor, aparto de golpe a Eli, quien había disminuido fuerza. Y corrió en dirección de donde había llegado la pelimorada.

—No vayas...—Logro escuchar que le pedía, la mujer que se encontraba en el piso derrotada, por todas las emociones que le invadían de golpe y no sabia como procesar. Fue cuando volteo la vista atrás, solo para ver a la rubia de rodillas llorando sobre sus manos.

Cuando Maki al fin llego al fondo de la habitación y noto el olor a muerto junto con el de sangre, se paro unos segundo en pensar si entrar o no... La curiosidad y el hecho de que devia informar con detalles, le hizo pasar por esa puerta. Se arrepintió y después de varios años, sintió el asco y la necesidad de vomitar como al primer animal que tuvo que matar, como su padre le enseño y las cosas que seguían a esto o cuando le enseño tortura. Salio, para poder hacerlo, sin manchar la escena, ya que debía llamar a los forenses para que analizaran el lugar y ver si quedaba rastro de los culpables. Que seguro se ganarían el odio no solo de Eli o Nozomi, si no el de Honoka-sama, quien era como la hermana de ellas, y tía de todas las niñas. En especial de Eli.

Había visto sangre en las ropas de Nozomi, pero supunia que no era de ella sino de su hija, al ver que los desgraciados que habían atacado a la menor no solo le habían despojado de sus ropas y violado; si no, que la habían clavado a la pared y cortado a media brazos, piernas y hasta la cabeza. Junto con un mensaje escrito probablemente con la sangre de la niña.

 _ **Musas :**_

 _ **Después de hoy, tendrán que pensar si quieren seguir o dar media vuelta y dejar el negocio a los mejores. Somos killers, y acabaremos con quien se crea mejor. Este es su fin, Muse.**_

 _ **Posdata : Que hija mas sabrosa. ¿Las** **demás**_ _ **serán** **igual de deseables?**_

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias. Termina de leer, esta parte también.

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejare. Por favor, no me maten; pero aunque me llevo tiempo, cuando me di cuenta había escrito todo esto. Ademas de que no decidí sola esta vez. Igual no seré al cien explicita, pero con este fanfic tratare de ir por todo en mejorar, tanto en descripción como crudeza ya que algún día reviviré _Las cosas cambian_ y subiré otras historias que deseo hacer como se merecen. Quiero mejorar, espero hacerlo. De verdad espero que les guste. Espero todo haya quedado bien.

Y en la ocasión pasada, pregunte, _¿Quieren que, Nozomi al igual que su hija sobrevivan o mueran?_ Y de los que comentaron,—y quiero agradecer a quien respondieron—hicieron un cambio que me sorprendió, pero aquí esta. Igual comente que dejarlo a mi suerte, puede no ser buena idea. Y pues esto paso—aparte del alcohol que todavía no abandona mi cuerpo, ok no, ¿o si?— resulto esto. ¿Les gusto?¿Que les pareció este capitulo?

Pasemos al de la siguiente; ¿Hanayo, sobrevivirá? ¿Maki seguirá las ordenes o se revelara? ¿Sabremos algo sobre los/as culpables?; son las preguntas que deseo alguien responda, pero piensen bien ya que puede ser un adelanto, pero el contexto no lo conocen—guiña el ojo, mientras sonríe divertida—las cosas pueden que sean buenas o no.

 **Para finalizar, reviews :**

 **Himeko Testarossa :** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara. Espero te guste este capítulo también, y no haberme ganado tu odio con el hecho de que Mari a sido la hija y victima.

 **Katengecchi** **:** Gracias por comentar, así parece. Con esta imagen he planeado otra historia, pero por ahora solo subiré esta, igual al final las combino, pero ya veré. Gracias de nuevo por decirme lo de ese error, eso pasa cuando llevas mucho escribiendo y quieres publicar en la madrugada, no lo aconsejo. De verdad gracias, espero te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y seguir contando con tu apoyo.—Empieza a jugar con sus dedos y sudar frió.

 **sparki128 :** Gracias por comentar, espero leas este nuevo capitulo y sea de tu gusto. Y seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 **Nyanko :** Gracias por comentar, aquí esta. Espero te guste.

 **Rebe13** **:** Gracias por comentar y votar de paso. Pero una mayoría—mínima, hasta este momento—pidió otra cosa, y es que no deseo retrasar esto, ya que no esta en mis planes que sea muy extensa de capítulos. Lo siento, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, que te haya gustado este capitulo y si no, al menos una despedida.—leer con tono triste.

 **Draconex** **:** Pues aquí hay unas, solo faltan Rin, Hanayo y Honoka. Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capitulo.

 **Eclair Rozen** **:** Lo hizo...je —se oculta tras una pared—Las cosas no terminaron tan mal. Ya enserio, gracias por comentar y tu honestidad. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo, y gracias me alegra que te gustara.—sale corriendo.

 **bellotasarutobi :** Solo ella... hay que ser más claros la próxima, un poquito nada mas. Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este capítulo y que pueda seguir contando contigo.—Se inclina.

 **krishellsolis :** Gracias por comentar, gracias me alegra saberlo. Si señor, la seguiré—pasa a pose militar.—Ya en serio, me alegra y me ha sacado una sonrisa tu comentario. No esta en mis planes ni que sean muchos capitulo y mucho menos abandonarla, ninguna. Solo paciencia, mi plan es retomarlas antes de que termine el año o a comienzos del siguiente a las que tengo en _¿pausa? o pausada_

Espero te guste este capitulo y seguir contando con tu apoyo. Muy buenas noches y un bello fin de semana.

 **Nikkis D :** Gracias por dejar un comentario. Me alegra que te gustara y espero siga así hasta el final. Enserio, gracias por darme la oportunidad. Gracias, pero la verdad es una manera experimental por ahora, así que si me equivoco lo siento. Lo intentare, pero las cosas no serán color rosa, así que habrá que ver como se desarrolla. Y al ser el ultimo comentario, sentenciaste... perdón has dado voto final a lo que sucedería en este capítulo. Gracias por haber respondido, espero participes en esta también.—Se rasca la cabeza.— ¿Quieres que se conserven igual...? No creo que funcione. Lo siento. No para nada, mala...—lea con sarcasmos— por lo menos no igual que yo.

De verdad gracias por participar, comentar y darle una oportunidad. Espero te guste este capitulo nuevo; seguir contando contigo para lo que venga y sigue, muy buenas noches y buen fin de semana.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibido..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Les deseo un bonito fin de semana, que se la pasen de maravilla. Gracias por todo el apoyo que le dieron al primer capitulo y espero se queden hasta el final.

Y sin más por el momento, hasta otra. Bay.


	3. Capitulo 3 - R - M -

Hola, ¿como están? Espero bien.

 **Muerte de Hanayo : 4**

 **Sobrevivir Hanayo : 3**

 **Maki obedece : 6**

 **Maki se revela : 0**

 **Conocer sobre los culpables : 2**

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, de una serie que no... Seré cuidadosa hoy,—y creo que de ahora en adelante—por el bien de ustedes; _**pasen y lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**_ Y de antemano pido una disculpa a todo el que quiera o sea fan de Hanayo, pero recuerden que esto es una historia, un AU, ademas de que mis escritos llegan a ser ¿raros? y que esto se puso a votación. 

**DESCLEMIER : _Love Live School Idols Proyec, NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **Sean bienvenidos a la tercera parte de esta historia. De una organización donde sus miembros, son de mucho cuidado. Ya que son mujeres capaces de asesinar. Pero su fachada inocente solo se ve, cuando se encuentran con sus familias, donde unas a diferencia de otras desconocen. ¿Sera eso bueno? ¿O causara problemas? Cuando la verdad sea expuesta a las malas, y la muerte llame a sus puertas.**

 **20:05 p.m. En casa Todoko.**

—Así que, olvidaste que hoy era el día de pago.—Bufo con molestia una pelinaranja de ojos color verde suave, llevaba un cubre bocas rojo; esta tenia una mirada que penetraba el alma de quien los viese directo. Pateo de nuevo a una mujer de cabellera rubia, la cual se encontraba en el piso con los brazos cubriendo su rostro.—Esa es una respuesta inaceptable, ¿no crees Todoko Himeko-chan?—Pregunto a esta tomando la de los cabellos y proporcionándole una bofetada. A lo que esta solo asintió.

—Lo siento tanto señorita R—Dijo el hombre que se encontraba de rodillas implorando que la pelinaranja dejara de golpear a su hermana.—Por favor, esto es culpa mía... ya no mas...—Agrego con mirada culpable y avergonzada, ya que no esperaba que su hermana terminara involucrada.

—Veamos...—dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo derecho de su saco—andas de afortunado, tengo tiempo mañana.—Agrego empezando a jugar con la pierna de la mujer que no dejaba de llorar.—Tienes para mañana a primera hora—antes de seguir lanzo un golpe entre el tobillo y el pie de la rubia, la cual soltó un grito ahogado al chocar con la mirada de la felina—o la golpista sera peor.

—Si señorita, se lo tendré...—Dijo pasando con dificultad la saliva por su garganta, ya que una sensación de asco lo había invadido.

—Así sera o de lo contrario llamare a M,—advirtió con gracia y malicia, al momento de verlo de nuevo a los ojos.—y estoy segura de que no le quieres conocer.—Aclaro molesta, colocándose el casco negro.

—Lo siento mucho... de verdad, lo siento, dígale a H-sama. Estará para mañana.—Dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

—Mi jefa no necesita oír tus disculpas, solo quiere el dinero.—Grito soltando una patada al rostro del hombre.—Lamento preciosa que este idiota te haya metido en medio.—Dijo antes de arrancar el motor. —Hasta dentro de unas horas.—Agrego antes de disparar una vez, sin ver y arrancar finalmente.

Rin Hosizora; psicóloga de las mas reconocidas en japón, era más que eso; ademas de su afision por el ramen, su familia y hacer deporte. Era conocida como R en los barrios del Oeste de los terrenos de H-sama. Se encarga del suyo y del Este por igual más cuando la cabeza E, salia por encargos. Su trabajo era agotador, ya que algunas veces—por no decir todas—el trabajo era demandante para ella, pues se encargaba de recoger el dinero de esos lugares y de ser necesario lesionar a los deudores si se atrasaban.

Volviendo a su cara principal, esta chica de cabellera naranja y ojos con un verde suave, pero intenso; mantenía a su familia la cual consistía de su esposa Hanayo—o como le decía de cariño—Kayochin, sus dos hijas la mayor Yuo, todo una proeza en deportes y de calificación media; y la menor por dos años Hanamaru una jovencita entregada a los estudios, pero no a los deportes. Como todo familia—según Rin—esta también contaba con altas y bajas, no era perfecta y un secreto era ocultado de las demás, su verdadero y único trabajo, ser una intimidadora y porque no decirlo asesina. Si los casos lo ameritaban. Esa noche como pocas, decidió irse en la misma moto y aparcarla 5 cuadras atrás. Estaba realmente cansada, ese día había tenido las sesiones programadas y dos nuevos con los que era difícil iniciar la conversación. Ya que se dedicaba a dar sesión a jóvenes o hasta niños, antes que adultos. Y acabadas, tuvo que salir a recoger los pagos de la semana a 10 personas y la ultima solo rompió su paciencia, no le gustaba hacer eso, pero no podía mostrar piedad, nunca nadie la tuvo con ella cuando aprendía de este trabajo. Suspiro frustrada, agotada... arrepentida. Aparto unos segundo la vista del camino, para ver la noche, pudo admirar lo estrellado y hermoso que se veía el cielo. Sonrió melancólica, tenia que pasar y cambiarse de ropa antes de volver a casa, hoy su traje se había llenado de sangre y no quería preocupar a su esposa su dulce y amable castaña que seguro esperaba su llegada para darle un beso, abrazarla y sonreír le, con ese gran amor que ambas se tenían. Cuando le conoció fue en la academia Otonokizaka, la cual fue una sorpresa que pudiera entrar, ya que el promedio que solicitaban era alto, pero solo con ver a su padre con un bate o hasta una soga era la motivación suficiente para que todos los conocimientos se quedaran en su cabeza. Recordar aquello le hizo sentir como una corriente helada le recorría la médula. Paso a una mueca de molestia y rabia... Pero antes de poder adentrarse mas a sus pensamientos su teléfono sonó.

 **20:25 p.m. Autopista principal, dirección entrada al vecindario Sakura.**

—Hola, Kayochin,—saludo son energía y la voz algo forzada a sonar dulce—¿como estas?—pregunto antes de que la otra pudiera responder.

—Bien,—respondió algo nerviosa, pues había notado que algo irritaba a su pareja, pero suponía que como otras veces no hablaría de ello.—¿ya estas cerca?—pregunto después de suspirar.

—Casi, ¿por?—Dijo divertida al imaginarse a esta, en la entrada esperando a verle y una sonrisa. Ignorando por completo el suspiro preocupado.

—Bueno, no quiero que tu comida se enfrié.—Dijo con dulzura.—Y Maru no ira a dormir hasta que tu leas el cuento de hoy, como le prometiste.—Recordó con una leve molestia, pues ya era tarde y no quería que la hora de dormir pasara.

—Cierto, lo olvide.—Dijo entre risas nerviosas.—Pero estoy en nada de llegar. Te lo aseguro.—Agrego al oír un tono des aprobatorio del otro lado de la linea.—El auto fallo de nuevo, y tuve que dejarlo en el taller. Estoy yendo en la moto de un amigo.—Explicaba mientras bajaba de la moto.—Y no pienso llegar con ella a casa, cuando prometimos que nada de vehículos peligrosos.

—Si... Con cuidado.—Solto con tono preocupado.

—Eso hago. Nunca conduciría por arriba de los parámetros.—Mentira iba a todo lo que daba la moto, la cual como la de los demás miembros había sido modificada para llegar a amas.— Pero me desvié por este inconveniente. Ya estoy a 6 cuadras.

—Hoy hice ramen de tu favorito.—Cambio la conversación la mujer castaña, al soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—En serio.—Grito con emoción la pelinaranja que ya empezaba a saborear la comida unica de su pareja.

—Si, ademas recuerda que hoy es...—el silencio se hizo presente unos segundos antes de que la mujer continuara.—te paso a Maru.—Dijo algo triste.

 _¿Hoy es...?_ Penso antes de oír al voz de uno de sus ángeles preciados. Mientras terminaba de cubrir la moto.—Hola, mami—Saludo con emoción. Lo que llevo reír a Rin al imaginarse el brillo que se había formado en los ojos de su pequeña.

—Hola hija mía, ¿como estas?—Saludo con voz dulce y algo infantil. Caminando con prisa por las calles para llegar al baño trasero que tenían sus complejos y poder cambiarse.

—Bien, maru obtuvo buena notas hoy en la escuela,zura.—Dijo con felicidad.

—Eso es una gran noticia. ¿y tu hermana?—Pregunto divertida, imaginándose donde poner ese 10 en la pared.

—You-nechan, ayudo a mamá a cocinar y gano en su torneo de natación, zura.—Informo con inocencia y emoción la pequeña.

—Maru eso era una sorpresa—Replico una voz desde lo lejos.

—Jeje, parece que las cosas están de animadas como siempre.—Dijo entre risas, mientras sacaba del respaldo una bolsa con ropa.—Ya estoy llagando, asi que no den mas lata a Kayochin y espérame en la...—Sintió que las piernas le flaquearon, cuando un ruido que conocía muy bien sonó por el teléfono.—¿Que ha sido eso...?—Pregunto con indiferencia, pero miedo. Reviso su arma y vio que estuviera cargada. Iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando logro escuchar la vos de Hanayo, la cual mostraba una mezcla de emociones miedo, preocupación y a la vez valentía, y determinación.—You, cuida de tu hermana. Váyanse al cuarto...—Ordenaba sin vacilar la voz que no dejaba de dudar cada que hablaba desde que la conocía—¿quienes son ustedes?—Pregunto después de que una puerta fuera cerrada brutalmente.

—Unos amigos que vienen a cobrar una deuda.—Esas palabras hicieron palidecer a Rin que subía con normalidad las escaleras, pero sin dejar de ser cautelosa. Y preparada para sacar su arma de ser necesario. Había colocado los auriculares para poder seguir oyendo.

—Kayochin...—Llamo con duda la pelinaranja, que maldecía en sus adentros por estar en un 14vo piso.

—Es hora de devolver el favor de hoy.—Dijo una voz masculina con burla.

—Todoko...—Dudo de nuevo al no estar segura si seguir o no la corriente.

—No, ahora sera al revés, yo seré T y usted Hoshizora; y vengo por el cobro de este ultimo año.—Dijo con enojo y determinacion el hombre.

—Te advierto que si les haces daño, sufrirás la misma cara de la moneda y peor, de mi propia mano. No solo tu, toda tu familia, conocidos, amigos.—Dictaba con determinación y con los ojos inyectados con sangre. Sentía hervir su sangre, pero trataba de mantener la calma y respiración niveladas para no fallar ni un tiro.

—Esta molesta la felina, pero debo recordar quien esta apuntando a una castaña. Y ve, a un par de niñas sin ropa.—Podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar esas palabras. Ignoro su entrenamiento y subió ahora de tres en tres los escalones para llegar.

—Hijo de...—No finalizo pues al fin había llagado frente a la puerta de sus departamento, la cual se encontraba entre abierta.—Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea.—Se repetía en sus adentros mientras con cuidado caminaba por el pasillo oscuro que le mantenía con los sentidos alerta. Automáticamente había pasado el arma de sus cintura a sus manos.—...Kayochin... You... Maru...—Llamo con miedo mientras por fin se acercaba a una de las habitaciones.

—Mamá... Mamá, estamos aquí..—Aquello lleno de aire los pulmones de la felina que busco de donde venia. Provenía de la otra habitación. Camino con un pequeño alivio.. pero su instinto le decía que no debía bajar la guardia. Hizo caso omiso y abrió la puerta solo para ver una escena que le provoco odio odio a si misma por descuidar de tal forma a su familia. _No deberías de involucrarte con e_ _lla,_ _no les depara nada bueno, a ninguna lo sabes_. Recordó las palabras que su amiga pelirroja le repitió más de una vez. Es lo único que cruzaba su mente, mientras descargaba su cartucho contra el hombre que embestía a su hija peligris con una sonrisa fanfarrona y triunfante. Sin piedad o muestra de culpa en el rostro Rin le disparo hasta descargar el cartucho de su arma.

—Maru, ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto a lo que obtuvo una respuesta negativa, pero veía se refería por el miedo y frió que invadían su cuerpo.—¿No te hizo nada...?—Volvió a negar, sacando un suspiro de alivio a la mujer que se sentía mareada.—¿podrías venir a abrazarme...? Por favor.— Pidió después de caer de rodillas y con lagrimas mojando sus mejillas. Lanzo la pistola lejos de ella. La pequeña maru se encontraba en una esquina, abrazada a sus rodillas, sin nada puesto. Esta corrió a los brazos de su madre, aun con el miedo logro llegar a su lado y se soltó a llorar.

—Mamá...—Una voz saco del trance a Rin quien enseguida, alzo a Hanamaru y camino con miedo hasta la cama donde se encontraba inmóvil una peligris, que ocultaba su rostro con sus brazos.— You a protegido lo mejor que pudo a Maru... pero mamá Hanayo... no pudo después de...

—No cariño... tu has hecho mucho... has controlado la situacion... Quien debe una disculpa soy yo... yo por no estar aqui... por no llegar a tiempo, como otras noches, yo que le arraste a este camino, donde ustedes sufririasn y por mi arrogancia, por creerme la mejor... estar con las mejores... no ver que mi felicidad no era una opción que cubrir...

—Rin-chan...

—Ya mismo llamare a la policia y pedire una par de ambulancias...

—Estoy segura que no es tu culpa...No es tu culpa... Todos merecen ser felices...—Logro decir con dificultad una castaña que tenia algo de sangre saliendo de la boca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00:05 p.m. Bodegas xxxx.**

En una mesa al centro de una gran bodega, se encontraba una mesa con cuatro de sus cincos asientos ocupados, el silencio era lo único que reinaba el lugar donde tres de las mujeres no dejaban de verse con molestia y odio. De lado izquierdo se encontraba una peliazul, frente a ella una pelirroja, a lado de esta una rubia. Entre la mujer de cabellos azules y rojos una pelinaranja que de encontraba en el extremo de la mesa con los ojos cerrados. El silencio se esfumo al abrirse las puertas, que hasta hoy nadie se había tomado la molestia de engrasar las bisagras y ruedas. Unos hombres se acercaron con rapidez para tomar a las niñas que venían en sus brazos y llevarles al cuarto que contaba con un vidrio por el que se podía ver de adentro a fuera pero el ruido no entraba o salia del mismo.

—Hasta que llegas Hoshizora, sabes que no debes hacer esperar a Honoka-sama.—Grito una peliazul con molestia.

—Sabes que no tengo mala puntería Sonoda.—Bufo irritada, después de dispara al techo dos veces.—No provoques al gato, quieres.—Advirtió guardando el arma y tomando asiento donde le correspondía, frente a la rubia y para su desgracia a lado del demonio azul.—Perdone Honoka-sama, pero soy la responsable de esas dos niñas—señalando al frente— y tenia que esperar a que la doctora acabara de atender a You.—Dijo fijando su vista al cristal que se encontraba a metros.

—Ya que estamos todas, hora de iniciar esta sesión.—Anuncio una pelinaranja de ojos azules que observaba desde la esquina de la mesa a todas con una mirada analítica.

—¿Sesion? Te parece una broma esta noche de tragedia... nuestra desgracia; Kousaka te respeto, pero cuida el tono y palabras que usaras de aquí en adelante.—Reclamo con enfado una rubia que desde su llegada no había hablado para nada.

—Maki, reporta por favor.—Pidió Honoka, que ignoraba los comentarios de las demás. No es que ella, no tuviera sentimientos, pero su actitud era fría y calculadora ante todo, no dejaba que emociones segaran un plan que llevara a la victoria.

—Si, señora...—Dijo entre dientes. Su posición le ponía igual que su jefa, pero aun cargaba con el mal sabor de boca.—Hoy un grupo anarquista se ha alzado contra nuestra organización...—inicio, tras prender la tableta en sus manos y poner la presentación de imágenes recolectadas de las escenas— atacando de primera instancia a la familia Sonoda intentaron acabar con la hija que se encontraba sola en casa, claro esta cubre las expectativas del régimen de entrenamiento y no pudieron hacer daños significantes...—Informaba mientras pasaba imágenes del hogar de Umi, quien no quitaba la sonrisa de grandeza de su rostro. Lo que irritaba a las otras tres presentes.— La segunda fue a la familia ayase, la cantidad supero a la única persona que se encontraba, Mary Ayase, la cual paso por una tortura innecesario y una violación antes y después de morir.—Cuando llego el momento de mostrar el cuerpo en la pantalla un cuchillo paso cerca de la mejilla de la pellirroja.—Esta bien, podemos saltarnos esa fotografía, me darás los detalles después.—Dijo Honoka-sama antes de reclinarse en su asiento.— La familia Hoshizora fue la siguiente, pero temo de aquí no tengo reporte aun...—Dijo volteando su vista a su amiga que se mantenida de brazos cruzados.—Rin, necesito que digas que paso. Nuestros servicios, notan falta y discordancia en tu departamento. Alteraste la escena, ¿verdad?—Pregunto Maki, parando en la imagen de aquel cuarto.—Hoshizora hora de hablar.—Secundo con rudeza la peliazul sacando la espada de su funda y poniéndola en la frente de la ojiverde.

—Suspirar.—No me molestaría morir Sonoda, me harías un gran favor. Pero no cuando ellas vean, porque por lo mismo que no me lanzo para rasguñar tu bello rostro, para no tener que mirar a la pájara asesina.

—NO, insultes a Kotori. Ella es mas que suficiente que tu mujer se encuentre en el hospital no...

—Quieren un reporte... Bien, Hanayo fue atacada físicamente, le destruyeron 3 costillas, la femoral de la pierna derecha y deformaron el rostro. Murió poco después de entrar a sala de urgencias. Ese imbécil con mas agujeros que mi boleto de estacionamiento violo a You y lo intento con con Maru. Claro que no quiero que pasen por mas vergüenza que la de esta noche.

—Umi—Llamo la pelirroja después de quitar el seguro de su arma.—Es mejor calmarse, baja tu espada y enfundala antes de que dispare.—Amenazo con un semblante serio.

—Inténtalo Nishikino.—Reto Umi, quien miraba a los ojos de la ojivioleta.

—No seas estúpida. Solo discúlpate y guarda el arma.—Grito irritada.

—Nishikino, Sonoda arreglen sus diferencias después.—Se unió Eli que apuntaba a ambas mujeres con un revolver en cada mano.

—BASTA.—Grito la líder antes de tomar la cabeza de su mano derecha e izquierda y golpearlas contra la mesa. De ahí, de un salto subió a la mesa para hacer lo mismo con el este y oeste. Chasqueo los dedos y un grupo de cuatro hombres alzaron los cuerpos de estas e hicieron lo que les indicaba su jefa.

—Ustedes, átenlas. Ustedes dos, lleven de comer a las familias. Y alguien que alguien informe a mi esposa que llegare tarde, gracias a que surgieron problemas en la compañía.—Ordeno con molestia y tomando asiento de nuevo. Suspiro con pesadez antes de reclinarse de nuevo en la silla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Quien se cree, esa mujer para golpear a mi Maki,—refunfuño molesta una pelinegra que miraba por el cristal—aquí la única que le golpeara seré yo.—Agrego al recordar que aun no recibía ni una sola explicación de nadie. Y ahora el ver armas, la riña de la mesa y notando la dureza con la que se ve se trataban, le preocupaba querer saber.

—Ella es la jefa de las custro chicas que están ahí.—Dijo una mujer de cabellos morados, la cual desde que había llegado se encontraba sentada en el único sofá individual con una pose sombría.

—¿Jefa?—pregunto con duda, pues no parecía una mujer amigable.—Nishikino Maki es dueña y jefa de los hospitales Nishikino, como es eso, tan si quiera posible.—Dijo recordando de quien hablaba ella con cierto tono de orgullo.

—Ayase Eli, es jefa y creadora de el bufet Ayase, y al igual que tu esposa, su jefa es esa mujer.—Se limito a decir ocultando su rostro.

—¿Quien eres vaca pechugona?¿Como sabes eso?—Pregunto acercándose en segundos a esta.

—Ayase Nozomi, es lo único que se. Ya que he convivido con esta.—Respondió cansada.—Si quieres saber más, deberías de sincerar a tu pareja.—Agrego antes de ser interrumpida por la puerta siendo abierta para ver como entraban tres hombres con una bandeja llena cada uno. Que antes de ser interceptados con preguntas ya se encontraban saliendo.

—Suspirar.—Bien comamos antes de que otra cosa pase.—Dijo Nico, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la mujer, la cual transmitía un aura triste aun con lo que quería aparentar.—Niñas ustedes también, se ven pálidas.—Ordeno con mirada dulce al par que se encontraba en una esquina abrazadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Por fin despiertan.—Dijo Honoka, quien veía como miraba de un lado a otro. Pero, porque todo se ve de cabeza... Pense mientras intentaba llevar mis manos a mi cabeza, pero sentía una presión que me lo impedía.

—Kousaka...—Murmure algo confundida.

—Bien, señoritas. Tengo un par de notas de esta reunión, antes de bajarlas.—Inicio haciendo un ademan con la mano, indicando el numero uno.—Sonoda Umi, eres una de los mejores guerreros y asesinos que tengo, pero deberías ser mas honesta y cuidar lo que dices a una persona que ha perdido a alguien, más cuando es compañera de trabajo. Deja tu ego unos minutos, quieres. Y necesito llames a Kanan.—Dijo a la mujer de cabellos azules que se encontraba en a lado mio. Soltó a esta un golpe en el estomago antes de que terminaran de bajarla y soltarle de las ataduras con el cuchillo que tenia en mano. Camino negando con la cabeza y mirada desaprobatoria.—Eli, no puedo entender como te has de sentir. Pero no quiere decir que te dejare pierdas el tener la mente tranquila, no quiero que a la persona que considero una hermana se vuelva loca, antes de cumplir su venganza. Recuerda mente, fría. Ser impulsivo puede llevar a cometer errores y en nuestro caso estos pueden ser fatales.—Recordó y aconsejo a la rubia que se hallaba a mi lado izquierdo. Esta solo asintió y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Le soltó y esta tomo asiento en una de las sillas, para ocultar su rostro. Imagine que seguiría yo, pero camino un par de pasos de sonde anteriormente se encontraba Eli, y tomo del mentón a Rin quien sudaba de miedo.—Morir es indigno cuando te has quedado con dos pequeñas. No se lo merecen. Estoy segura que Hanayo te perdono antes de morir, no te rindas. Ahora quiero que tomes a la hija que creas es capas de seguir tus pasos o a ambas, entrenalas; porque de mi mano correrá el hecho de encontrar a la cabeza responsable de esto para que muera y pague.—Ordeno a mi amiga ojiverde antes de rasgar a esta en el rostro y soltarla una vez llego al piso. No sabia si era por la posición en la que le tenia o ver en los ojos de mi jefa las intenciones, pero una presión se empezó a sentir en su cabeza, al igual que una combinación de vértigo y ganas de vomitar le invadieron.—Nishikino, eres igual de valiosa que Umi, la diferencia es la amistad que poseo con cada una. Sabes que nosotras tres nos comparamos en fuerza y que una acabe con la otra llevaría horas e ingenio de por medio. Eres inteligente, pero tienes mucho corazón, lo que te llevo a cometer un error fatal esta noche. Hay ha sido atacada tu familia y de no ser que esa pelinegra bajita confía en ti no hubieras tenido oportunidad de tiro. Es hora no puedes huir de años de tradición,—se acerco a mi oído y las palabra que susurro, hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalada—a menos claro, estés dispuesta a que mueran todas.—Se alejo con una sonrisa fanfarrona y mientras era bajada me uso de saco para golpear a un en el piso.—Recuerda para quien trabajas. Y las opciones que tienes antes de tan si quiera uir, ahora ve y entrena a tus hijas a los que les depara el futuro.—Cuando acerco el cuchillo primero lo presiono en mi frente, pero solo fue unos segundos antes de cortar las sogas que me sostenían y se encamino a unos de los cuartos, donde al momento de llegar a la puerta grito sin girar a vernos.—Vayan con sus familias, he asignado un cuarto a cada una las llevaran los muchachos, duerman un poco y mañana en la mañana crearemos un plan sin errores. Buenas noches.—Finalizo azotando la puerta al momento de entrar.

Yo solo golpe derrotada el piso y mire el techo de lamina con furia. Era el momento, ya no podía atrasar las cosa. Lagrimas de frustración y miedo le invadieron al recordar lo duro que había sido para que ella llegar a las expectativas de su padre y la organización. Se maldecía internamente y las palabras que tanto repitió a su amiga le cayeron como un balde de agua fría... _No deberías de involucrarte con e_ _lla,_ _no les depara nada bueno, a ninguna lo sabes_... Aquello saco una sonrisa amarga y cruel, _como lo era asumir la verdad, sus verdad._ Viro la cabeza con lentitud, suponía cual habría sido el espacio asignada por su jefa.

—¿Quieres ayuda?—Pregunto Eli, quien extendía su mano y trataba de sonreír, mas aquello era mas una mueca.

—Gracias.—Dijo secamente al momento de aceptar y levantarse al fin de aquel piso frió.

—Parece que al final, la vida nos pasa factura...—Dijo Eli encendiendo un cigarrillo.—¿Quieres?—Pregunto extendiendo la cajetilla.

—No me vendría mal, pero seria mejor ir afuera.—Respondió la pelirroja, que sentía una mirada fulminante del cristal que no hacia mucho había observado.

—Claro.—Dijo encaminándose a la entrada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00:35 p.m. En alguna casa.**

—Las cosas van como ha pedido señorita.—Anuncio una voz que entro a la sala donde sabia encontraría a su jefa.

—La fase uno esta lista.—Se escucho la voz de una mujer en medio de la sala que se encontraba a oscuras.—Ahora, ha recuperar nuestro titulo y de paso a mi queridisima...

—Mi señora, aun no hay que revelar mucho.—Interrumpió otra voz un poco menos gruesa de la que hablaba.

—Cierto, hasta la próxima.—Sonríe maliciosamente, mientras ve a la pantalla guiñando un ojo.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias. Termina de leer, esta parte también. Por favor.

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejare. Por favor, no me maten; porque esto se llevo su tiempo. Ademas de que no decidí sola esta vez. Igual no seré al cien explicita, pero con este fanfic tratare de ir por todo en mejorar, tanto en descripción como crudeza ya que algún día reviviré _Las cosas cambian_ y subiré otras historias que deseo hacer como se merecen. Quiero mejorar, espero hacerlo. De verdad espero que les guste. Espero todo haya quedado bien.

Y en la ocasión pasada, pregunte, ¿Hanayo, sobrevivirá? ¿Maki seguirá las ordenes o se revelara? ¿Sabremos algo sobre los/as culpables? Y de los que comentaron,—y quiero agradecer a quienes respondieron—hicieron un cambio que me sorprendió, pero aquí esta. Igual comente que dejarlo a mi suerte, puede no ser buena idea. ¿Que les pareció este capitulo?

Pasemos al del siguiente; ¿Maki y Rin, enseñara tal cual todo lo que saben? ¿Dia o Ruby, ambas? ¿Maru o You, ambas? ¿Sabremos sobre Honoka y su familia?; son las preguntas que espero alguien responda;—pero por favor sin tanto sarcasmo—piensen bien ya que esto puede ser un adelanto, pero el contexto aun es desconocido—guiña el ojo, mientras sonríe divertida—las cosas pueden que sean buenas o no. Quien sabe.

 **Para finalizar, reviews :**

 **Nyanko :** Puede, habar que esperar al siguiente. Gracias por comentar y espero contar con tu apoyo en esta nueva votación.

 **Rebe13 :** Gracias por comentar, me alegra te gustara. Lamento que Hanayo no sobreviviera. Espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo. Y contar con tus respuestas para las nuevas incógnitas.

 **Katengecchi** **:** ¿Pagaran con su vida? ¿Crees? Gracias por comentar. Espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo. Saludos.

 **Nikkis D :** Ya no esperes mas, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, el cual espero te guste. No lo hará, pero tampoco se dejara llevar por el impulso. Sera, yo también quisiera saberlo—espera yo lo escribí... mmm...—Muy pronto se sabrá. Gracias por responder, espero contar contigo en estas nuevas.

 **yohan2000 :** Gracias por comentar, pues igual es algo que explico un poco antes de esta sección. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.

 **Himeko Testarossa :** Gracias por tu opinión, aun así espero mejorar.—Es un propósito personal y real.—Gracias por participar, espero contar de nuevo contigo, y que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

 **bellotasarutobi** **:** No hay que ponernos tan rudos... ¿o si?—Dice mientras suda de miedo.—Esto es por votación... lo sabes, verdad amigo.—Agrega mientras traga con dificultad la saliba.—Ademas, Maru y You están a salvo... no diré intactas, pero bien.—Se defiende mientras con una bomba de humo desaparece, para empezar a correr.—Hasta la próxima.

 **Guest :** Para gustos colores, amigo mio. Las advertencias y explicaciones las he puesto, leer algo nuevo, implica la tolerancia o al meno hacerse una idea de lo que vendrá. Lo digo por experiencia, no solo en fics.—Se inclina.—Pero de igual forma, me disculpo. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo o si no al menos te entretenga.

 **katy :** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y por votar, espero leas este nuevo capitulo y se de tu agrado.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibido..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Les deseo un bonito fin de semana, que se la pasen de maravilla. Gracias por todo el apoyo que dan y espero se queden hasta el final.

Y sin más por el momento, hasta otra. Bay.


	4. Capitulo 4 - Devastadas - Una solución -

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero bien.

Ya se que estoy retrasada, pero bueno he logrado aclarar algunas ideas y desarrollarlas; eso si, no fue sola, un agradecimiento a **Haresyne** por ayudarme y darme algunas ideas. Muchas gracias.

Seré honesta así como no he escrito nada, tampoco e leído pero iré poniéndome al día, porque hay muy buenos escritos aquí y creo que me he quedado muy atrás. Sin más, nos vemos abajo.

 **Pregunta 1 : 7 a favor.**

 **Pregunta 2 : 3 a favor de ambas. 2 a favor de solo Dia. 1 a favor de solo Ruby.**

 **Pregunta 3 : 6 a favor de ambas. 1 a favor de You.**

 **Pregunta 4 : 5 a favor.**

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, de una serie que me lleva a "romper" limites, personales, pero no me arrepiento de escribirla...

Seré cuidadosa de ahora en adelante, por el bien de ustedes; _**pasen y lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**_ Y de antemano pido una disculpa a todo el que quiera o sea fan de algunos de los personajes que participa; pero recuerden que esto es una historia, un AU, ademas de que mis escritos llegan a ser ¿raros? y que esto se puso a votación, para lo que sucederá; pero solo eso el manejo queda en mis manos, espero les guste.

 **DESCLEMIER : _Love Live School Idols Proyec, NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **He, aquí la cuarta parte. De esta historia que presenta a un grupo de mujeres capases de matar a quien se meta en su camino o no siga sus reglas. Donde algunas mostraron una fachada inocente a sus familias; costando en un momento de crisis la vida de algún miembro o bien que nazca la desconfianza de años de matrimonio y convivencia.** **¿** **Podrán** **volver a superar esto** **?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Esto es un asco.—Bufo Eli antes de inhalar de su cigarro de nuevo.

—Ni que lo digas.—Secundo Maki mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

—Oye, puedo saber. ¿Estas huyendo de dar la cara a tu esposa?—Pregunto apoyándose en el hombro de la pelirroja.

—Eso parece...—Respondió después de un soplido.—La verdad solo es la vergüenza y miedo; no pensé en encarar esto hasta mas adelante y en situaciones mas calmadas. Al maldito que vino a arruinar la fachada de 12 años de mi relación, cuando lo vea conocerá porque me dicen demonio rojo.—Dijo golpeando la pared en la que se encontraba apoyada.

—Es mejor que le digas de una maldita vez.—Agrego una voz de una mujer que parecía provenir de arriba de ellas.—No las vayas a perder. Ademas sus vidas están en riesgo, no debes perderles de vista.—Prosiguió una vez cayo al piso de pie y tomo asiento a lado de ellas, una mujer de cabellos cortos y anaranjados; apoyando la cabeza a la pared.—Me das uno Eli.—Pidió extendiendo su mano sin ver a nadie a la cara.

—Claro.—Afirmo entregándole la cajetilla.—Aunque pensé que lo habías dejado.

—¿No deberías estar con tus hijas?—Reprocho Maki mientras encendía el cigarrillo de su compañera.

—Por fin han caído dormidas. Y la verdad, necesito aire, siento que me asfixio ahí dentro.—Dijo cansada empezando a disfrutar de su cigarro.

Suspirar.—Tu también lo sientes así.—Dijo Eli sacando su encendedor para prender otro cigarrillo.

—¿Y que harás, Nishikino?—Pregunto Rin con curiosidad.

—Bueno, no es como si tuviera más opciones.—Respondió mirando al reloj en su muñeca.—Seguro ya durmió a las niñas. Las dejo.—Dijo apagando el cigarrillo y entrando de nuevo al lugar.

Maki camino hasta donde le correspondía, si bien por afuera se veía aquella mujer firme y fría, la verdad es que por dentro temblaba y sentía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría con su propia respiración. _Maldición... ahora entiendo a esas dos_. Antes de abrir la puerta, alguien le llamo, causando en ella una sonrisa falsa en segundos.

—Dime, Sonoda.

—Nada, solo vengo a pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento con la mano derecha de H-sama.—Dijo cual, si recitara algo de memoria U que no dejaba de ver a la mujer frente a ella con desprecio.

—Esto es raro. Has bebido.—Se burlo la otra.

—Nada de eso.—Suspirar.—No tuve tacto para nada con nadie. Pero solo viendo las heridas de mi hija me sentía impotente por llegar tarde.—Dijo inclinándose levemente.

—Esta bien, el estrés y no saber como dividir mi actitud con la presencia de mis dos vidas me hizo actuar de modo imprudente.—Confeso Maki pasando a apoyarse en la pared.—Sabes, son lo mejor que pudo llegar a mi vida. Por eso es que no quería que esto pasara. Pero es mi culpa por ser egoísta y cumplir mi capricho, sabiendo la verdad.

—¿Entrenaras a ambas?—Pregunto preocupada al ver la expresión de su compañera y amiga. Porque fuera de la competitividad de ambas por sus posiciones y mostrar que son capaces, M en más de una la había salvado.

—Es posible, ya que no quiero que alguna sea captura sin al menos dar batalla.—Dijo con frustración.

—Te ayudare.—Se ofreció Umi, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

—¿No tienes que entrenar a Yoshiko?—Cuestiono ladeando levemente la cabeza.

—Ella ya no me necesita.—Respondió con algo de tristeza.— Aprendió todo lo que viene de los Sonoda, es Kotori quien le esta enseñando.—Dijo sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

—Bien, pero cuida no lastimar de peligro a mi hija.—Amenazo con la mirada Maki.

—¿A quien me dejaras?—Pregunto sin dar importancia a el gesto de la otra.

—A Ruby.—Dijo aun dudosa.

—Curioso, es la que mas se parece al "demonio rojo".—Recalco Umi con sorpresa.

—Y Kanan es mas como tu, "demonio azul".—Bufo irritada.

—Es cierto, pero Honoka es la que le mando a esa misión.

* * *

—Buenos días, hora de despertar, no es mi culpa si se desvelaron.—Grito una voz que causo el despertar de golpe a cuatro mujeres.—El desayuno esta listo, así que arréglense; igual sus familias.—Agrego una risa divertida antes de retirarse.

—Ugh, me siento en el campamento de hace ya muchos años.—Opino Maki, mientras de unos de los cajones sacaba una muda de ropa, la que tanto le identificaba.

—Nishikino Maki, espero hoy puedas hablar conmigo. Como se debe.—"Pidió" una pelinegra bajita en comparación a la pelirroja, con una mirada que atravesaba el alma de la menor. Pues si, Maki aun siendo la más alta en la relación, la mayor en edad era la pelinegra.

—Nico-chan... Se que tengo que explicarte todo, pero si el tiempo me da, lo haré. En estos momentos nos encontramos en alerta todas y no puedo huir de mi puesto tan fácil.—Dijo cansada, pero se lograba escuchar cierta tristeza.

—Al menos una explicación por encima.—Bufo molesta Nico, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados; en otras ocasiones la perdonaría y esperaría, pero esto pasaba la comprensión de la mayor.

—Eso no se puede, ya que puedes mal entender algo.—Explico, una vez proceso que podía decir si lo intentaba.—Ahora entrare primero al baño.

—¿Mamá, Ruby puede entrar contigo?—Pregunto una pelirroja del mismo intenso que su madre y un par de ojos color verde, la cual sonrió con ternura al ver que esta estiraba sus brazos para que le cargara.

—No lo se, pregunta a mamá Nico, amor.—Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

—Mamá Nico, ¿Ruby, puede?

—Claro que si pequeña Ruby.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bien, pensé que tendría que pedir, calentaran su comida de nuevo.—Dijo una pelinaranja de ojos azules después de terminar de masticar el bocado que tenia en la boca.—Maki, vas a mi lado no lo olvides.

—Si. Gracias por la comida.—Dijo una vez sentó a sus hijas.—Supongo lo hiciste tu.—Afirmo segura una vez tomo asiento al lado derecho de Honoka, la cual conservaba su mirada seria.

—Tienes razón. Ella sigue siendo la mejor en la cocina.—Opino Umi con una sonrisa divertida.

—Vaya estas de buenas Umi.—Comento Maki sorprendida, que no noto la molestia de su mujer.

—Bueno, veré a Kanan después de un par de años.—Dijo con entusiasmo.

—Si, me imagino. Igual extraño a esa niña.—Bromeo Maki.

—"Tía" Nishikino, ya no soy una niña.—Se quejo una voz irritada.

—Tienes razón eres una adolescente.—Dijo una vez la vio.

—Muy buenas, Kousaka-san.—Saludo inclinándose la peliazul que tenia el caballo atado a una coleta.—Vine en cuanto me dijeron que ocupaba de mi ayuda.

—Tranquila Kanan, por ahora toma siento y come. Seguro tu viaje de ultima hora fue cansado.—Dijo Honoka una vez pidió le sirvieran un poco más y trajeran el plato a la muchacha que camino hasta el asiento vació a lado de su madre que le sonreía igual o más que su otra madre de cabellos grises.

—¿Cómo has estado Yoshiko?—Pregunto Kanan divertida.

—Soy Yohane, lo sabes.—Grito la joven que que lanzo unos pequeños golpes a su hermana mayor.

—Lo se, pero hace mucho que no te molestaba.—Dijo Kanan que paro de reír al ver un par de cortadas en el brazo de su hermana.—¿Quien te hizo esto?

—Unos tipos que no sobrevivieron después de eso.—Dijo orgullosa de si.

* * *

Se que estos capítulos suelen ser largos y abarcan todos los puntos. Pero me siento en la necesidad de subir esto, ya que es posible que me desaparezca un tiempo. Así que no dejare preguntas, para cerrar bien esto.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias. Termina de leer, esta parte también. Por favor.

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejare. Por favor, no me maten; porque esto se llevo su tiempo. Ademas de que no decidí sola esta vez. Igual no seré al cien explicita, pero con este fanfic tratare de ir por todo en mejorar, tanto en descripción como crudeza ya que algún día reviviré _Las cosas cambian_ y subiré otras historias que deseo hacer como se merecen. Quiero mejorar, espero hacerlo. De verdad espero que les guste. Espero todo haya quedado bien.

Y en la ocasión pasada, pregunte,¿Maki y Rin, enseñara tal cual todo lo que saben? ¿Dia o Ruby, ambas? ¿Maru o You, ambas? ¿Sabremos sobre Honoka y su familia?Y de los que comentaron,—y quiero agradecer a quienes participaron—hicieron un cambio que me sorprendió, pero aquí esta. Igual comente que dejarlo a mi suerte, puede no ser buena idea. ¿Que les pareció este capitulo?

 **Para finalizar, reviews :**

 **Nyanko :** Gracias, me alegra ver te gustara.—Igual es idea mía.—Gracias por opinar. Me alegra participaras. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.

 **Rebe13 :** Gracias por participar; me alegra te gustara, espero este capitulo igual sea de tu agrado. Espero contar contigo esta vez también.

 **bellotasarutobi** **:** ¡Ah, espera...!—Grita con miedo.—Eso fue por votación... lo sabes, verdad amiga.—Agrega mientras recibe los golpes.—Gracias por responder mis preguntas...—Logra decir con respiración más lenta y soportando el dolor.—Entiendo... pero aun no decido el futuro de la serie al cien, pues no hago esta sola.—Dice antes de desaparecer de la vista.—Hasta la próxima.—Se escucha de fondo.

 **aaronstoon42 :** Hubieras llegado a tiempo.—Ya enserio.—Me alegra ver a alguien nuevo, espero seguir contando con tu ayuda como esta vez. Gracias.

 **sparki128 :** Gracias por tu comentario. Espero te guste el capitulo.

 **katy :** Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo en estas preguntas. Me alegra te gustara y espero que este igual.

 **Nikkis D :** ¿Tu crees...? Ya veremos que pasara en el próximo capitulo, pues esto aun no acaba. Es una petición de cuidado, ya que hasta ahora no la tengo visualizada al cien pero mas adelante, sabremos un poco de ellas y la organización. En cuanto a la familia, tienes razón esa es una forma correcta, pero los votos han dado para contar algo considerable. Gracias por responder, pero las opciones han dado un ganador. Igual así espero te guste el capitulo y contar con tu apoyo en estas.

 **Himeko Testarossa :** Pues no esta igual de narrado, ¿tal vez?; Muchas gracias, aunque si lleva su tiempo. Me alegra ver te ese gustando. ¿Nozomi? No se, yo no lo siento así. Pero las cosas aun no están decididas la cien. Gracias por participar. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y poder seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibido..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Les deseo un bonito fin de semana, que se la pasen de maravilla. Gracias por todo el apoyo que dan y espero se queden hasta el final.

Y sin más por el momento, hasta otra. Bay.


	5. Cap 4 - Devastadas - Una solución - P2

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que este año este lleno de alegrías y el cumplimiento de algún sueño o meta.**

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Lo mismo, como siempre atrasandome por algo, pero que les digo, soy humana y me enfermo.

 **Un agradecimiento a Haresyne por ayudarme y darme algunas ideas, y aclarar las propias.** **Muchas gracias.**

Pongamos el marcador que había quedado y que dejaron en claro algunos puntos que tratare aquí.

 **Pregunta 1: 7 un favor.**

 **xPregunta 2: 3 a favor de ambas . 2 a favor de solo Dia. 1 a favor de solo Ruby.**

 **xPregunta 3: 6 a favor de ambas . 1 un favor de You.**

 **Pregunta 4: 5 un favor.**

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Pero que quede claro, no me arrepiento de escribirla.

 **Pasen y lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.** Y de antemano pido una disculpa a todo el que el fanático de algunos de los personajes que participa; Pero recuerden que esto es una historia, un **AU** , ademas de que mis escritos llegan a ser ¿raros? y que algunos eventos pasan por votación; Pero claro el _"como"_ queda en mis manos, espero les guste.

 **DESCLEMIER: _Love Live School Idols Proyec, NO me pertenece ..._**

* * *

 **He aquí la quinta parte que secunda a la anterior, y creo que decir que** _ **"la larga espera no a sido en vano"**_ **, puedo decirla. Un pequeño resumen: Esta historia narra la vida de un grupo de mujeres capaces de todo, por su trabajo y su familia. Hasta hace poco, sus familias les miraban como personas inocentes y normales. Sin embargo, ¿no se puede ocultar algo por mucho, cierto?**

 **La posibilidad de que nuevas crisis se sumen, a esta balanza que no deja de tambalearse son muchas, ¿qué pasará cuando las cosas pasen a ser más turbias? ¿secretos y cosas del pasado, también se unirán? ¿Seguirá existiendo el apoyo? ¿El amor? Pasen a averiguarlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hace unos años atrás.**

—Eres una traidora, y sabes cual es el castigo por eso.—Dijo un hombre con una mirada azul muy aterradora y con una voz rasposa haciendo que se escuchara mas profundo e intimidan te, cada palabra que vociferaba.

—No señor, esto es un error... se lo juro yo ...—No pudo seguir, pues el hombre proporciono una patada a la mujer, que paso de estas hincada a revolcarse en el suelo.

—No jures; ese es el peor error,—Bufo molesto y sosteniendo del cabello corto a la mujer para verla directo a los ojos.—Hoshizora,—llamo a una joven que mantenía el firmes desde que habían entrado en aquella bóveda— felicidades hoy harás tu primer trabajo importante y pasaras a ser de los nuestros como se debe.

—Enserio señor...—Grito con emoción y corriendo a abrazarlo, aunque después de una mirada de él, entendió que debía apartarse.

—Acaba con ella, que parezca algo "accidental" o no, tu escoges.—Ordeno dejando una navaja y una pistola a la joven pelinaranja, y junto a algunos hombres subir al coche estacionado.—Terminando, regresas a donde siempre. No olvides las fotos.—Finalizo cerrando la puerta y enseguida el vehículo arranco.

—Esto es genial, Rin suéltame y llamemos a...—Intento hablar la joven de cabellos negro, pero una bala atravesó su pierna, llevándola a gritar de dolor.

—Ella agradece tus servicios y lealtad; pero como Kousaka-sama considera que tus servicios ya no son necesarios. Adiós.—Dijo con tono frió y una mirada penetrante, que sin más disparo a la cabeza de la joven que solo sonrió con amargura.—Listo, el resto queda en sus manos.—Reporto una vez marco un número de su celular, terminando la llamada tomo un par de fotos para pasar a quitarse el saco y ponerse sus lentes oscuros.

—Eres rápida, dame el arma, yo me encargo de limpiar, en un rato te mando un mensaje con detalles.—Dijo la voz de una joven que entraba al lugar.

—Tú también lo eres, o es que todavía estoy aprueba...—Comento Rin, a quien se le notaba una ceja alzada, mostrando su molestia más que duda.

—¿Quien sabe?—Respondió con una pregunta.

* * *

 **Hoy en día.**

—Rin, hemos llegado.—Anuncio una mujer de cabellos rojos tras mover un poco a la pelinaranja que dormía abrazando a sus hijas.

—Cinco minutos más.—Dijo moviéndose un poco pero sin abrir los ojos.

—Algunas cosas no cambian.—Dijo con fastidio Maki que se resigno a suspirar y alegarse.—Solo para que sepas la siguiente a cargo de despertarte es Umi y sabes que trata a todas por igual.—Grito antes de bajar las escaleras del camión.

Rin enseguida abrió los ojos con miedo y removió a sus hijas para despertarlas, sabia de lo que era capaz la peliazul.

—¿Ya llegamos mami?—Pregunto Hanamaru que tallo sus ojos antes de mirar a su madre.

—Así es, cariño.—Afirmo con una sonrisa y besando la frente de la menor de sus hijas.—Puedes tomar esto y llevarlo, yo me encargo del resto y de tu hermana.—Pidió transmitiendo el aura más tranquila a su hija.

Y si te preguntas, ¿qué esta pasando? sencillo tras acabar de desayunar y hablar a sus trabajos anunciando su ausencia, todas fueron llevadas al angar privado de la familia Nishikino, para tomar uno de sus jets y volar hasta uno de sus terrenos privados de la familia Sonoda, donde agarraron unos camiones para ir a la "caballa" donde se formaría a la nueva generación de la organización Kousaka.

—Umi, ¿qué tal?—Pregunto Rin que la vio en la puerta.—¿Olvidaste algo?—Pregunto nerviosa mientras se abría paso para salir.

—Hoshizora, no olvides tu posición en esta gran familia.—Se limito a decir Umi, quien aun con la cien sobresaltando, tomo la pequeña maleta que traía la niña y la que Rin cargaba para adentrarse a la casa.

—Lo se, nunca a cambiado.—Susurro para si caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro.—Me lo explicaste muchos años, pero oye no quita que te quiera como una hermana.—Dijo a la peliazul, una vez cerca y brincando con emoción.—Así seas la gruñona de la familia.—Agrego antes de entrar corriendo a la casa cargando ahora a sus hijas.

—Hoshizora Rin...—Grito molesta Umi al casi caerse por los actos de la menor.—Bueno algunas cosas no cambian, aunque ya somos grandes.—Dijo para si Umi que dejo las maletas en la entrada.

—Es bueno saber que tu lo notas.—Dijo Maki que se acerco por atrás.—Pero no olvides lo que nos dijo anoche Kousaka-sama.—Agrego con cierta tristeza la joven que se apoyo en la pared.

—Lo se, y esto es horrible, nunca pensé que en quienes me queda confiar sean tú y Honoka, se supone que somos una familia de años.—Dijo invitando a la pelirroja afuera, y poder así fumar un poco.

—No eras la única descontenta.—Dijo Maki que rechazo la cajetilla.

—Ahora estarás de puritana porque tu familia esta aquí.—Dijo entre risas Umi al ver la mirada convicción de Maki para no fumar.

—No, solo quiero empezar con esto para que acabe.—Dijo entre dientes Maki y cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno se a lo que te refieres, cuando veníamos aquí me fijaba en ti en ocasionalmente y no imagino como te hace sentir volver a estas tierras, para ser y hacer lo mismo que él.—Dijo Umi que fijo su vista en las hijas de la pelirroja, quien mordía su labio y apretaba los puños.—¿Algunas vez te preguntaste o soñaste que serian nuestros hijos, si no, hubiéramos terminado?

—Sonoda... eso es historia enterrada—Dijo con miedo Maki.

—Lo se.—Interrumpió enseguida Umi.—Solo decía, creo que hubiera sido fácil hacer esto de entrenar y enseñar a matar, a un par de niños.—Agrego antes de apagar su cigarrillo en la tierra y acercarse hasta la pequeña pelirroja.—Nos vamos adelantando M.—Grito Umi, que guiaba a una niña confundida dentro del bosque.

—La quiero ilesa o me asegurare que tu termines igual y peor.—Grito Maki que intercalaba la mirada entre sus dos hijas, deseando que las cosas no cambiaran cuando volvieran a casa.

—Nishikino, ¿a donde lleva esa loca a mi hija?—Pregunto una pelinegra que había logrado escuchar a su esposa amenazar a la otra.—¿Piensas explicarme que hacemos aquí?¿Qué diablos esta pasando?—Soltó la otra pregunta que hacia horas tenia en la mente.

—Hay mucho que contar, pero lo haré mañana en la tarde cuando volvamos, te lo prometo, pero el tiempo es algo que debemos aprovechar. —Dijo Maki que tomo una mochila y a su hija en brazos, para salir corriendo.

—AH.—Grito indignada.—Ahora veras... Oye suéltame tú... vaca pechugona.—Dijo Nico al ser agarrada del cuello de la camisa.

—No,no... Sera mejor que aprendas a ser paciente.—Dijo Nozomi que aun negaba con la cabeza.

—Suéltame, voy por mis hijas y nos iremos.—Amenazo mientras pelaba por soltarse.

—Si haces eso, solo harás que las maten.—Recordó Nozomi que soltó a la pelinegra una vez se calmo.—Y pese a como te sientas, ella realmente te ama, y es la que menos feliz esta con _esto_.—Dijo mientras veía como desaparecían entre la yerba.

—¿Sabes mucho, no?—Cuestiono Nico apuntando con el dedo a la pelimorada.

—Digamos que al ser la esposa de la "hermana" de la jefa de esta _Mafia_ , puedo estar presente en algunos eventos.—Respondió tras pensarlo Nozomi, que ponia una cara de inocente y algo infantil.

—No, parece que sabes mu...

—Nozomi tú y yo estaremos en la sala de entrenamiento del interior, ¿me sigues?—Pregunto Eli quien por su altura había pasado de Nico e interrumpiéndola.

—Claro Eli~sama.—Canturreo divertida Nozomi que tomo de la mano a su esposa, quien solo se concentraba en disimilar el sonrojo.

—Oigan.—Chillo Nico molesta.

—Esas dos siempre están en celo, así que mejor aléjate.—Dijo una pelinaranja de ojos verdes y con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Rin, cierto?—Pegunto tras dar un brinco.

—Sí, Hoshizora Rin, pero me gusta me llamen por mi nombre.—Afirmo extendiendo su mano para saludar.

—Esto es muy formal, ¿no crees?—Pregunto Nico, aunque ya se encontraba estrechando su mano.

—¿Lo es?—Cuestiono curiosa Rin quien miro de cerca a la mujer que media un poco menos que ella.—Tú eres la esposa de Maki-chan, Yazawa Nico una de las top 3 en la cocina internacional, ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo soy.—Afirmo con una ceja alzada al no entender a que iban aquellas afirmaciones y no se pensaba quedar con la duda.—¿Por?

—Oh, pensaba que al ser de la alta sociedad, se te hace raro este tipo de saludo.—Expreso su duda Rin quien invito a sentarse a la penigra con un gesto de manos.

—Bueno, convivo y desde que me case con Maki pertenezco a esa clase, pero no quita o me hace olvidar de donde vengo; así que me gusta que la gente se sienta relajada y no me tema o trate como si un negocio dependiera de impresiones, y juicios absurdos.

—Eres muy amable, no puedo creer que Maki te enemorara...—Dijo entre pequeñas risas Rin, y antes de que pudiera decir alguna broma Nico, ya que estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios, a Rin se le escapo un comentario que paso a callarla.—Considerando que Maki y Umi tuvieron su historia, quedas al otro extremo del _demonio azul_ , eres una clase de "ángel negro".

—¿Tu crees?—Pregunto entre risas Nico.

—Si, bueno recuerdo que el señor Nishikino y Sonoda estuvieron en desacuerdo, pero se recuperaron con el tiempo y encontraron el amor, este trabajo hace imposible que nuestras vidas sean...—Paro en seco al ver que ya no había nadie.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias. Termina de leer, esta parte también. Por favor.

En la ocasión pasada, pregunte,¿Maki y Rin, enseñara tal cual todo lo que saben? ¿Sabremos sobre Honoka y su familia?Y de los que comentaron,—y quiero agradecer a quienes participaron—hicieron un cambio que me sorprendió, pero aquí esta. Igual comente que dejarlo a mi suerte, puede no ser buena idea. ¿Que les pareció este capitulo?

 **Para finalizar, reviews :**

 **bellotasarutobi** **:** _Hola..._ —Saludo con nerviosismo y un escudo.— _¿Cómo estas? Una disculpa por desaparecer... de nuevo, jeje_.—Digo al ver como me ve.— _Pero la inspiración, enfermedades y vida personal me has tenido agotada de muchas formas; sobre todo emocional. Y se que este capitulo no te gustara del toda al ser corto e incompleto, pero ando mal de la vista y hacer mucho esfuerzo me lastima, aquí realmente solo ando completando lo que inicie. Espero pronto mejorar y poder entregar la ultima parte completa para pasar al siguiente "capitulo". Hasta la próxima._

 **aaronstoon42 :** _Hola... una disculpa por todo este tiempo de espera, solo espero leas esto algún día._

 **katy :** _Hola muchas gracias, esa son ideas interesantes, pero en un futuro lejano ahora tratare de ver como terminar las iniciadas y alguno que otro one-shot... Pero muchas gracias por tu comprensión._

 **yohan2000 :** _Uh, que mal me hubiera gustado saber tu opinión de ese momento, pero el presente también importa. Me alegra te gustara, aunque eso como notaste sera en el siguiente capitulo, lo siento, soy un manojo de puras fallas, enserio una disculpa enorme. Y así sera, pero conmigo la paciencia sera necesaria. De nuevo un disculpa, bonita noche._

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	6. 4 - Devastada - Cambios ¿B ó M? - P3

Si Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

 **Un agradecimiento a Haresyne por ayudarme y darme algunas ideas, y aclarar las propias. Muchas gracias.**

Pongamos el marcador que había quedado y que dejaron en claro algunos puntos que tratare aquí.

 **—Pregunta 1: 7 un favor.**

 **xPregunta 2: 3 a favor de ambas . 2 a favor de solo Dia. 1 a favor de solo Ruby.**

 **xPregunta 3: 6 a favor de ambas . 1 un favor de You.**

 **xPregunta 4: 5 un favor.**

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Pero que quede claro, no me arrepiento de escribirla.

 **Pasen y lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.** Y de antemano pido una disculpa a todo el que el fanático de algunos de los personajes que participa; Pero recuerden que esto es una historia, un **AU** , ademas de que mis escritos llegan a ser ¿raros? y que algunos eventos pasan por votación; Pero claro el _"como"_ queda en mis manos, espero les guste.

 **DESCLEMIER:** ** _Love Live School Idols Proyec, NO me pertenece ..._**

 **Okey, creo que tuve un problema a la hora de dar detalles de las edades... hasta para mi si soy honesta así que, vamos a detallar** **aquí** **:**

 _ ***Día - 16 *Ruby - 14 *You - 12 *Hanamaru - 9 *Mary -17 *Kanan - 17 *Yoshiko - 14**_

 **Si un cambio brusco para los detalles al menos de Dia, Ruby y You; fue mi culpa sin duda, lo siento. Se que tendré que recomponer los capítulos anteriores para no confundirlos.**

* * *

 **He aquí la quinta parte que cierra una tri de capítulos, y creo que decir que** _ **"la larga espera no a sido en vano"**_ **, puedo decirla.** _ **—¿O no? Es decisión suya.—**_ **Un pequeño resumen: Esta historia narra la vida de un grupo de mujeres capaces de todo, por su trabajo y su familia. Hasta hace poco, sus familias les miraban como personas inocentes y normales. Sin embargo, ¿no se puede ocultar algo por mucho, cierto?**

 **La posibilidad de que nuevas crisis se sumen, a esta balanza que no deja de tambalearse son muchas, ¿qué pasará cuando las cosas pasen a ser más turbias? ¿secretos y cosas del pasado, también se unirán? ¿Seguirá existiendo el apoyo? ¿El amor? Pasen a averiguarlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy en día.**

—Eres muy amable, no puedo creer que Maki te enamorara...—Dijo entre pequeñas risas Rin, y antes de que pudiera decir alguna broma Nico, ya que estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios, a Rin se le escapo un comentario que paso a callarla.—Considerando que Maki y Umi tuvieron su historia, quedas al otro extremo del _demonio azul_ , eres una clase de "ángel negro".

—¿Tu crees?—Pregunto entre risas Nico.

—Si, bueno recuerdo que el señor Nishikino y Sonoda estuvieron en desacuerdo, pero se recuperaron con el tiempo y encontraron el amor, este trabajo hace imposible que nuestras vidas sean...—Paro en seco al ver que ya no había nadie.—Lo siento, pero no puedo echarme atrás, no ahora.—Dijo para si Rin que se encamino a su cuarto por su hija menor, pues al entrar Kousaka-sama había tomado a You.

 **Entrenamiento con Umi.**

—Señora, no cree que se esta haciendo tarde.—Dijo la niña mientras trataba de no quedarse atrás pues la mujer iba muy rápido. Por su parte Umi no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa extraña para cualquiera que conviviera con ella, ternura. Esto sera peligroso. Penso para regresar a su semblante común y mirara a la pelirroja.

—Esta espada a estado en mi familia generaciones, y tenerla en las mano no solo es por ser digno, o tener sangre de un Sonoda; se trata de ser capaz de ser uno con ella, de que la vuelvas parte de ti, para que lleves la victoria a casa y tu clan.—Explico Umi antes de entregarle el arma a la niña que miro con cierto miedo aquella reliquia.—Esa espada no solo tiene sangre de enemigos, también de sus portadores.

—La verdad no se que pasa, y creo que nadie se ha detenido a hablar con nadie.—Opino Ruby dejando la espada en la tierra.

—Así que no siempre eres tímida.—Dijo para si la peliazul tomando asiento frente la niña.—Hablemos, entonces.—Sentencio indicando a la menor tomara asiento.

—Tú madre, así como Ayase, Hoshisora y yo, pertenecemos a una organización criminal que se encarga del control de gran parte de Japón. Nos encargamos del acceso y distribución de armas, drogas ilícitas y alguna que otra cosa exótica, o excéntrica del cliente. Ademas de que en calles enteras no haya algún acto de violencia a algún colaborador tras pagar una comisión.—Dijo, sin prestar atención a las facciones que la pelirroja hacia.— La mayoría desde niñas fuimos incursionadas en este mundo por nuestros padres, algunos a fuerza, otras porque era la única verdad que conocían y uno mas por necesidad. En mi caso es porque esta era la verdad de mi familia, su razón desde hacia 8 generaciones, y estoy orgullosa de eso. Tu madre odia este estilo de vida y no tuvo muchas opciones pero siempre a hecho su trabajo sin dudar. Técnicamente ustedes debieron empezar su entrenamiento desde que caminaron, pero imagino que Maki no tiene el corazón para lastimarlas porque estos entrenamientos lo ameritan.—Relato en tono neutro y sacando la otra espada que traía.—Así que estamos aquí para que se vuelvan capaces de protegerse a si mismas y a la familia, que esa es la que importa.—Sentencio acercando la punta de su espada al rostro de Ruby, quien salto de miedo.—Toma _tú_ espada y detén mis ataques, o desangrate.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Hace unos años atrás. (otra vez)**

 _—Misaki, abre los ojos.—Pidió la pelinaranja abrazando con fuerza el cada ver de su novia._

 _—Rin...—Llamo alguien a sus espaldas que también quería llorar, pero ser la cabeza de la familia se resistía a hacerlo en el campo de batalla donde la mitad de su gente solo eran un costal de hueso y carne._

 _—Ella... solo... estaba aquí por accidente.—Dijo la chica con aspecto felino sin querer soltar de sus brazos a la chica de cabellos blancos que tenia un rostro de dormir apacible._

 _—Lo se, ella debía estar en casa como le pedí.—Recordó sentándose a la espalda de su única familia en estos momentos._

 _—Pero esto no se quedara así...—Dijo entre dientes y denotando lo furiosa que estaba._

 _—Claro que si, no les perdonare.—Mustio la pelijengibre._

—Rin, es hora de entrenar.—Llamo por quinta vez un pelirroja a la que ya le saltaba la cien.

—Ya voy, ahora relájate o tu frente explotara.—Dijo la joven que se removió del sofá donde ahora dormía.

—No entiendo porque el señor Kousaka te acepto, eres una holgazana.—Dijo Maki molesta y saliendo de la habitación.

—Porque le entrego información.—Dijo para si y sonriendo satisfecha.—Maki-chan, no seas así si me amas.—Exclamo cuando se levanto y trato alcanzar a su sempai.

—Vuelve a decir eso, y tendrás una cicatriz en todo el brazo.—Dijo un peliazul que sepa dios de donde había salido.

—Umi-chan, aquí hay cariño para todas.—Grito saltando a abrazar a su otra mayor.

—Y un agujero en el pie, si sigues llamándonos sin honoríficos.—Dijo Maki, que solo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello para calmar sus celos.

—Son la una para la otra.—Chillo divertida al ver como Umi se sonrojaba por el acto tan tierno de la pelirroja.

—Basta, comenzaremos con pelea, cuerpo a cuerpo. Hagan parejas.—Dijo el padre de Maki que entraba al lugar que enseguida hizo que las chicas se pusiera en firmes.

—Después con la lección de armas.—Dijo un hombre igual de robusto y de cabellera negra.—Ayase, vas contra Hosizora.

 _ **...**_

—Sonoda, tenemos que hablar.—Dijo el señor Nishikino mientras se arreglaba el traje.

—Padre, puedo quedarme...—Maki no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el padre de Umi, entaba al lugar.

—No, tu vendrás conmigo muchacha a una misión de campo así que arréglate.—Ordeno el hombre que solo un suicida no obedecería. Maki salio corriendo, mientras que el señor Sonoda inclinaba la cabeza al otro hombre. Y es que pese a preservar el nombre de su familia, y tener que convivir bajo el mandato de los Kousaka; no indicaba que aquellas familias se llevaran bien, así que en una tregua a sus peleas, por un motivo en común, separar a sus hijas. Todo para que sus sangre no se mezclara.

—Ayase, vienes conmigo al centro comercial...—Rin no pudo terminar, cuando la rubia le respondió con una mirada y dejándola helada.—Saldré sola otra vez.

—No tan así, un guardia ira contigo, no le hagas caso esta en su etapa rebelde;—dijo el señor K, quien ayudo a levantarse a la joven bajo su tutela—aquí tienes la tarjeta. Y la próxima semana empezaras a salir conmigo, así que nada de planes.—Rin solo asintió y camino a la ducha para arreglarse.

—Yuki, hoy estoy a tu cuidado.—Dijo subiendo al coche, ya que en 20 minutos estaba lista para ir a la plaza a comprar las ultimas cosas que faltaban para terminar su cuarto en la mansión de los Nishikino.—Por cierto, ¿traes eso?—Pregunto al ver que el coche arrancaba, viendo la propiedad de los Sonoda cada vez más lejos.

—Si, ella esta ansiosa por tu llamada.—Dijo el muchacho entregando un celular a Rin quien sonrió al tomarlo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Hoy.**

 **Entrenamiento con Maki.**

—Siempre pensaste que no asistí a ningún evento tuyo por olvidarlo, pero la verdad es que mantenía mi vida en la organización para evitar enseñarte esto; pero una guerra se acerca y tengo que ponerte al día.—Se puso a narrar Maki, mientras sacaba lo que traía en la mochila que eran varias armas.—Legalmente nuestra familia tiene registrada un par de armas, pero nuestro trabajo no tiene un arsenal de con armas de nuestra elección.

—¡Mamá, eres una asesina!—Grito alterada la pelinegra al ver que una de la hilera de cuchillos con sangre.

—En tus manos esta la reputación de una familia que lleva en el mercado unos 10 años.—Dijo lanzando un arma a las manos de su primogénita.—Mi padre, fue duro y estricto, al punto de iniciar a entrenarme a los 5 años. Aunque no te preocupes, no sera igual que él.—Agrego tomando un arma idéntica.—Pero no te confundas, deberás aprender lo que yo sabia cuando tenia a tu edad en estas semanas.

—¡¿QUE?!—Grito de nuevo Dia, que solo se encontraba más confundida.

—Hija, te amo; pero si necesitas saber como defenderte y a la familia, lo aprenderás a la forma de los Nishikino.—Dijo a si hija que tenia muchos dudas, pero no sabia por cual comenzar.—Así que el arma que esta en tu mano sera lo primero, arme y desarme, en un tiempo de máximo 5 minutos en tres horas; las siguientes dos, puntería.

—Sera noche para cuando acabemos.—Dijo Dia con terror.

—La ultima lección, sera aprender a guiarte en este bosque, porque tu nos llevaras de regreso. Solo te aviso que si llegamos después de la 9, no cenaremos y dormiremos fuera.

—Estas loca, no puedes venir a desvelar tu gran secreto y esperas que lo asimile, o que aceptare siquiera a participar.—Replico Dia, al punto de un colapso.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, porque no es una opción; ahora observa y repite.—Ordeno Maki, una vez cerro su corazón y agarro la postura de su padre cuando le enseñaba. La misma que indicaba que ya no podrías hablar, a menos quisieras sufrir un castigo.

...

—¿Dónde diablos estoy?—Se pregunto la pelinegra al ver tantos arboles y es que desde hacai rato camino si rumbo, pero escuchar aquello había puesto celosa a Nico, quien no quería la vieran así.—Necesito una explicación.—Hablo para si, apoyándose en el árbol.—Quiero a mi Maki-chan.—Susurro con tristeza.

—Si la amas, deberás aceptar todo de ella.—Respondió alguien de entre los arboles.

—¿Quién esta ahí?—Pregunto Nico algo asustada.

—Kousaka Honoka, salí a buscarte ya que en cualquier momento, o eso espero, llegaran las chicas y ellas necesitaran que estés ahí.—Dio la pelinaranja que se acerco a ayudar a la mujer levantarse.—Siento tu odia hacia mi.—Agrego cuando se giro para guiarse de regreso.

—Solo no te conozco, o entiendo porque Maki hace el trabajo sucio que tu no quieres.—Dijo Nico que solo la seguía, pero observaba los alrededores.

—Sabes, nunca nos hemos considerado amigas, pero nos conocemos desde niñas, entrenamos juntas, y fuimos a las mismas escuelas.—Empezó a narrar Honoka con calma.—Pero somos una familia, protegemos a los nuestros sin importar que se tenga que hacer. Claro que si te consuela de alguna forma ella nunca quiso esta vida, solo aprendió porque su padre la obligo.—Explico con una pequeña sonrisa.—El pudo bien haber sido un dictador, por lo mismo retarlo seria ser idiota. Y yo también le permití que sus hijas no aprendieran de este negocio pero la guerra esta cerca.—Dijo con tono enojado.

—¿Tienes familia? ¿Cómo se sienten con esto?—Pregunto Nico, esperando no enojar a la mujer que sabia era la jefa.

—Me quieren, pero exceptuando mi esposa, mi hija se esta preparando para tomar mi lugar. Ella tiene 12 apenas, pero creo que solo le falta salir a misiones, no quiero, odiaría que ella se manchara las manos, pero esta vida es así.—Dijo Honoka que se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos.—Entiendo como te sientes, pero la diferencia es que yo soy la cabeza de los Kousaka; y habia planeado todo para que no necesitaran mas que llegar al puesto y evitar que sufrieran, más ya lo dije, esta vida es así.—Repitió tras soltar un suspiro que denotaba su tristeza.

—Oye, eres una tonta, pero hiciste lo que pudiste.—Dijo Nico apoyando su mano en Honoka que solo sonrió.—Ahora, con Maki mi problema es que hasta ahora no a hablado conmigo, y esto que es una gran parte de ella lo a ocultado. Es lo que me duele, lo que me hace sentir que me traiciono.—Confeso Nico, uniéndose a caminar a la par de la mujer.

—Ella solo quería protegerte, y a ella misma.—Dijo tratando de empatizar con la mujer que suspiro.

—Solo dime a que me debo enfrentar.—Pidió con cierto miedo.

—Cansancio, dolor, algunas heridas, y dudas sobre lo que están por aprender.—Dijo Honoka que volvía a recuperar su postura.

—Huele extraño.—Opino Nico que no podía evitar caras de asco.

—¿Quien esta cocinando?—Pregunto Honoka que busca en su memoria quien podía hacer mal algo tan básico.—Umi, Ruby, y Eri... Nozomi, ¿por qué las dejaste?—Pregunto con cierto horror la lides de las musas pues entre mas se acercaba más dudaba que aquello fuera comestible.

—Ellas se ofrecieron.—Respondió con inocencia la mujer de grandes tributos, y su sonrisa indicaba se aguantaba las ganas de reír por la situacion.

—Esto hay que hacerlo desde el comienzo.—Dijo recogiendo sus mangas y tomando uno de los mandil.

—Dejeme ayudarle.—Pidio Nico, imitando el acto de ponerse el mandil.

—Por favor.—Acepto y tras una sonrisa de pequeños segundos, sacaron a las demás de la cocina, para empezar.

—Hija, que la que hizo esos cortes, te los atienda.—Dijo Nico antes de cerrar la puerta.

 ** _..._**

—Mamá, como diablos se lee esto.—Grito una pelinegra, harta al ver el árbol que había marcado por ¿5ta vez?.

—No se, usa la brújula.—Dijo Maki que se sentaba en una piedra que sobresalía de la tierra.

—Nunca nos has llevado a acampar, como diablos voy a saber como se usa esto.—Replico la niña apunto de entrar en cólera.

—¿Eres la inteligente, cierto?—Pregunto Maki resignándose a que esa noche no comería.

—¡Mamá!—Chillo ofendida y lanzandole la mochila en la cara a Maki que bufo molesta.

—Oye, que este equipo es de coleccionista.—Dijo Maki, sin importarle mucho el como se sentía su hija.

—Te odio.—Grito Dia, quien se arrepintió de aquello pero si se hachaba para atrás no recibiría atención.

—Lastima, tu destino ya comenzó y te haré la mejor, digna de llamarse "demonio negro".—Dijo Maki, quien tomo la mochila y se la puso.—Regresemos, porque no creo que sobrevivas durmiendo fuera, pero mañana sera otra historia. Vamos, Nishikino Dia.—Finalizo la conversación Maki emprendiendo su caminar.

 **En algún lugar de Japón.**

—Así que las orillamos a eso.—Dijo una mujer de ojos verdes.—Estamos apunto de ganar, reclamar el poder y recuperar a quienes nos quitaron.

—Solo, hay que saber donde la oculta.—Dijo una castaña entregando una copa a su jefa y amiga.

—Ese no sera un problema, Erena volverá a nosotras, porque la falta de memoria no indica que sus sentimientos lo hayan hecho.—Dijo Tsubasa sirviendo du bebida favorita.—Anju, el plan de Rin tardo mucho pero a valido la pena.—Hablo con aprecio.— Y Nozomi tampoco se queda atar, recuerdame subirles el sueldo.—Pidió antes de sacar su celular.

Departamento de los Kousaka.

—Mamá, apúrate.—Dijo la niña entre su puchero.

—Riko, tranquila, me vas a lastimar.—Bromeo la mujer de cabellos morados, mientras seguía el paso a su hija.

—No lo hago.—Dijo la niña que realmente deseaba haber ido con su otra madre a su viaje de negocios.

—Pero la cena para tú madre...—Fue interrumpida por la menor.

—Salio de viaje regresa en tres semanas.—Recordó la niña a su mamá, mientras la sentaba.

—Se me olvido... ¿de qué es su trabajo?—Se pregunto a si misma la mujer pero su hija le respondió enseguida.

—Ella es asesora financiera, del negocio que le heredo el abuelo.—Dijo la niña, que sabia como desviar la mente de su madre.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias. Termina de leer, esta parte también. Por favor.

En la ocasión pasada, pregunte, ¿Maki y Rin, enseñara tal cual todo lo que saben? ¿Sabremos sobre Honoka y su familia? Y de los que comentaron,—y quiero agradecer a quienes participaron—hicieron un cambio que me sorprendió, pero aquí esta. Igual comente que dejarlo a mi suerte, puede no ser buena idea. ¿Que les pareció este capitulo?

Y solo queda preguntar, ¿Creen que Tsubasa consiga su objetivo? ¿y de haber un reencuentro que resulte bien? ¿Honoka y Nico se llevaran mejor? ¿Si Rin revelara un secreto que comparten Umi y Maki, podrán seguir igual sus relaciones y vida?; deseo ya hacer el próximo capitulo pues he trabajo en este asunto hace unos días.

Antes de llegar al final pido disculpas por este tiempo de tardanza, pero mi motivación se esfumo, la que se relaciona a estas historias que toman un cacho de mi dolor y se transforma en algo que puedo contar, así que espero alguien lea esto, y que le agrade. Ademas de reiterar mis disculpas por el cambio de edades, no se que paso, o en que momento perdí la noción, lo siento. Y tratare de no irme por mucho, o al menos terminar algo ante de hacerlo.

 **Para finalizar, reviews :**

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias, y lo se, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Con cual de todas? ¿Te refieres a su entrenamiento?

 **katy :** Pues como tal no ha pasado un año. Je, una disculpa, pero parece que mis defensas e ideas se volvieron nulas. Me alegra te gustara, espero leas este nuevo capitulo, y que igual sea de tu agrado. Bueno y las revelaciones no se detienen ahí, ¿o sí?.

 **krishellsolis:** Bienvenido de regreso al infierno llamado vida. Pues regular, viva que es lo que vale, no. Sí, me acuerdo, ¿como estas tú? Una disculpa, pero hay cosas que tiene que pasar. Y creo que todavía no juego con tu corazón lo suficiente :). Agradeciendo tu comentario, darte el tiempo de leer, y esperar por este nuevo capitulo. Adiós.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	7. Capitulo 5 Unos avanzan, otros se quedan

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

 **Un agradecimiento a Haresyne por ayudarme y darme algunas ideas, y aclarar las propias. Muchas gracias.**

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Pero que quede claro, no me arrepiento de escribirla.

 **Pasen y lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.** Y de antemano pido una disculpa a todo el que es fanático de algunos de los personajes que participa; Pero recuerden que esto es una historia, un **AU** , ademas de que mis escritos llegan a ser ¿raros? y que algunos eventos pasan por votación; Pero claro el _"como"_ queda en mis manos, espero les guste.

 **DESCLEMIER:** ** _Love Live School Idols Proyec, NO me pertenece ..._**

 **Okey, creo que tuve un problema a la hora de dar detalles de las edades... hasta para mi si soy honesta así que, vamos a detallar** **aquí** **:**

 _ ***Día - 16 *Ruby - 14 *You - 12 *Hanamaru - 9 *Mary -17 *Kanan - 17 *Yoshiko - 14**_

 **Si un cambio brusco para los detalles al menos de Dia, Ruby y You; fue mi culpa sin duda, lo siento. Se que tendré que recomponer los capítulos anteriores para no confundirlos.**

* * *

 **Henos aquí con lo que sera el capitulo cinco. Así que prepárate a ver un pequeño fragmento del futuro que depara a los personajes; del pasado que dejan claro que las decisiones, tarde o temprano nos muestran si nos equivocamos; a un inminente secreto que traerá más problemas. Y de unas musas que ven su hoy como un tormento, peor que su pasado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hace uno años atrás.**

 **Hospital Nishikino**

—¿Estas segura?—Pregunto una peliazul que no apartaba la mirada del frasco que su _amiga_ sostenía.

—Umi, te amo eso no a desaparecido.—Dijo Maki que dejaba con cuidado su proyecto de una semana.— Esta es la única forma en que podamos tener un pedazo de la otra. Fue nuestra promesa.—Recordó tomando las manos de su _amor secreto_ y deposito un beso suave.

—Nunca fallo a uno promesa, pero si se llegan a enterar perderemos más que a nuestras esposas.—Dijo Umi que sentía el miedo invadirle, cosa que hasta el momento tenia contadas esa sensación.

—Lo se, pero no hay vuelta atrás.—Dijo sirviendo en una copa un poco de vino para cerrar aquello.

—Por nuestra familias.—Se limito a decir Umi que desde ese momento se arrepintió, pero tampoco faltaría a su palabra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Un pedazo del futuro..._**

 _—Mamá...—Grito la Dia que se acerco a su madre Maki quien no parecía respirar.— ¿Qué has hecho Ruby?—Pregunto ingenuamente al saber que desde hacia una semana ella ya no era su hermanita, solo un demonio._

 _—Yo...—Por un momento un nudo se formo en su garganta pero la mirada de Kira-san y quien prometió cuidar armaron de valor.— Apoyo a Hanamaru.—Se limito a decir._

 _—El clan Musas, está muerto.—Anuncio Kira Tsubasa que con un chasquido indicaba la retirada._

 _—No... Kotori—Llamo Umi que con dificultad caminaba hasta Maki._

 _—Desde que llevaba a Yoshiko sabía que no era mía.—Dijo antes de enterrar su Katana Handmade en el estomago de Umi que cayo de rodillas._

 _—Kanan, escoje.—Ordeno Kotori que miraba en los ojos de Tsubasa alegría, y la necesidad de festejar._

 _—Por siempre, Clan Minami.—Dijo Kanan que dejo el arma que su madre le había entregado hace años, y tomaba la de su madre peligris de un tirón a una miembro más de las musas muertas._

 _—Listo, es hora de ir a casa.—Dijo la ojiverde subiendo a su coche._

 _—Riko...—Llamo Honoka con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba a su hija que no se dignaba a verla._

 _—Adiós.—Se despido presionando el botón que acabaría con alguna prueba de esta masacre._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy.**

 **Entrenamiento Sonoda.**

—Buen control.—Felicito Umi a Ruby quien había logrado cortar un árbol de un considerable grueso.—Esta claro que entrenando se consigue la perfección,—dijo entregando una botella de agua a su aprendiz— pero también que has nacido con el talento de tu madre, R.—Finalizo con un guiño y alzando su botella para chocar con la de la pelirroja que sonreía.

—Me gane un honorífico.—Grito antes de abrazar a Umi.

—Kousaka-sama, me lo pidió está mañana, claro si veía que estaba listas.—Dijo cuando pudo apartarse del fuerte abrazo de su _hija_ pequeña.

—Pero si sólo llevamos tres semanas.—Recordó cuando marco en un árbol su nuevo triunfo.

—El poder del demonio azul está de tu lado.—Indico mientras señalaba la espada.

—Eso significa que me puedo quedar con esta.—Dijo algo nerviosa, pues aunque fue un par de veces aprendió a no hacer enojar a su maestra.

—Podría ser,—dijo Umi con una sonrisa— pero en la familia Sonoda se acostumbra que el nuevo miembro cuando esté listo,—relataba mientras retiraba su Katana de entrenamiento a la Ruby— se le ayude a forjar la suya.—Finalizo con cierto tono que erizo a la próximo demonio rojo al pensar que sus madres ya no la tratarían como una niña incapaz de cuidar de s.

—Eso es más genial.—Grito a un más, volviendo a abrazar a la mayor con más fuerza.

—Si, pero será mañana.—Indico al señalar el cielo y mostrar que el sol se empezaba a ocultar.

—Entendido Sonoda-sama.—Dijo Ruby empezando a recoger y guardar en la bolsa que traían.

—Eso suena halagador, pero dime Umi.—Dijo algo sonrojada.

—Umi.—Exclamo con cariño.

—Si.

 **...**

 **Entrenamiento Nishikino.**

—Otra vez. —Exigió Maki sacando un nuevo cartucho.

—Mamá, ya es tarde.—Chillo Dia que le dolía todo el cuerpo y se había fastidiado de estar disparando desde el comienzo.

—Soy demonio azul hasta nuevo aviso para ti, señorita.—Dijo Maki que tomaba otro par de cartuchos.— Y ya lo veo, pero si es necesario acamparemos ya preví eso con H-sama.—Indico señalando la bolsa extra que habían traído ese día.

—¿Y que vamos a comer?—Pregunto ya que sabia las otras bolsas solo traían pistolas y cartuchos.

—Yo traje algo, pero tú cazaras o dormirás con hambre.—Explico Maki que ahora señalo su mochila.

—No puedes hacer eso mamá.—Grito con fastidio Dia que tiro las armas a la tierra.

—Soy demonio rojo para ti.—Repitió tomando las armas para entregárselas de nuevo.

—Oye se que me pase con lo que dije, pero ya pasaron 3 semanas, y el trato que me das no es humano.—Expreso la joven que a este punto ya no podía guardar su furia.

—¿No lo es?—Pregunto Maki que solo alzo una ceja y reflejando incredulidad.

—Me haces entrenar con armamento ilegal y que privará a alguien de vivir, desde que amanece hasta la noche no tengo más que un descanso de 5 minutos.—Exploto, ya no se contendría, seria su madre pero no dejaría que la pisoteara.— Hace una semana, solo cenamos tres de cuatro días, y dormimos fuera con un frío que me pasara factura.—Señalo su nariz roja, para enfatizar su punto.— Y desconozco que le has dicho a mamá que no interviene, pero seguro la has amenazado.—Finalizo con algo que le molestaba más, y era que su madre no interrumpía esto.

—Tu madre igual que tú se está entrenando con H-Sama, y deberías saber que con tu madre no funcionaría una amenaza.—Dijo Maki, que no admitía o negaba el miedo que Nico causaba en ella.

—Me has cambiado el tema.—Bufo cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres joven para si quiera entender que lo tuyo no es nada a cuando tú abuelo me entreno. Y que la razón por la que se te hace difícil ésto es porque lo estás rechazando, piensas que es un sueño, pero no. Ahora si me permites iré a comer y poner mi tienda para dormir.—Dijo tras mirar varios minutos a su hija, a la cual le acreditaba algo de verdad en sus palabras, pero ya no había retroceso.

—No me dejes a medias; hasta hoy no has estado en mi vida o la de mi hermana más de una hora. Nos mentiste haciéndonos creer que te era más importante salvar vidas, pero realmente eres una asesina profesional.—Reclamo la joven que no podía creer que esa indiferencia y ego, aumentaran cuando estaba con el "demonio azul".— Mentiste a mamá, y la enganchaste solo para cumplir la parte del trato de tener un sucesor, acobardandote en el proceso y ahora es mi culpa que no aprenda o si quiera me interese hacer esto.—Dijo indignada.— Porque no es solo esto, también debo seguir la carrera de medico que solo será una tapadera o una forma de redimirse, ¿dime? ¿explícame algo?—Pregunto al aire y lanzando una de las armas lo mas lejos que pudo.

—Hija, si ves las cosas así, solo te romperás.—Dijo Maki que tomo asiento en un tronco.

—¿Y qué hago?—Pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Aprender a vivir en una mentira, y buscar solo una persona en la que confiar tú verdadero ser, que al parecer es un manojo de emociones.—Respondió con seguridad, al tener un recuerdo de ella haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Y quién eres realmente?—Pregunto algo curiosa, pero no perdió su tono enojado.

—Lo que tú, tú hermana y tú madre conocen.—Respondió Maki que hasta el momento se mantenía calmada.— Odió esta vida, pero somos lo último de uno de los linajes fundadores de Japón; y si queremos las cosas sigan un orden viviremos.—Resumió mientras abría su lata de sopa.— Ustedes son mi persona, y claro que desaproveche mi tiempo con dos trabajos muy opuestos, pero juntó a las demás buscábamos una forma de que esto acabará, pero se nos adelantaron. Así que habrá una pelea.—Explico mientras veía como la otra se apoyaba en un árbol.

—TÚ—remarco por unos segundos— fuiste la que nos enseñó que la violencia no lleva a buen camino.—Recordó intentando imitar a su madre.

—Yo hablo de una pelea aquí y ahora. La que sobreviva la noche con menos cortés ganara algo.—Sentencio mientras buscaba algo de una de las mochilas.

—¿Qué es el premio? ¿Y cuáles son las reglas?—Pregunto curios Dia.

—En tú caso, serás libre de esta vida.—Dijo entregándole un cuchillo, un caja de cartuchos y un arma.— Al cabo Ruby muestra mucho actitud y talento para esto, así que la diferencia es que solo una Nishikino Yazawa representará a la familia.—Aquello causo cierto molestia en Dia.— ¿Reglas? Solo una, tienes que atacar, si o sí.—Finalizo tomando sus armas.— Empezamos viendo quién cenará hoy. Ah, y las balas también valen.

—Estas loca, una podría morir.—Grito con terror y apunto de soltar la pistola de nuevo.

—Sabes como se gana el puesto de la segunda. Si gano yo, esto será una prueba que te ayudará.—Dijo Maki que agarro un puñado de tierra y se la tiro en los ojos a Dia, que cuando logro ver ya no había nadie frente a ella.

 **...**

 **Cabaña de los Sonoda.**

—Hoy no van a venir.—Dijo Honoka apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

—Creo que Maki ya llevo muy lejos su molestia.—Dijo Nico que miraba con anhelo al bosque.

—¿Maki, te a contado sus infancia?—Pregunto Honoka guiando a su aprendiz a uno de los sofás.

—Solo pedazos pero la mayoría era que sus padres se entregaron a su trabajo, dejándola en segundo plano. Pero imagino que algo está mal en la historia.

—Ella odia su infancia, el señor Nishikino tardo un mes para que ella aceptará tomar misiones, con todo lo que implicaba.—Empezó a relatar, mientras servia un poco de zake.—Y aunque te sorprenda eso fue mucho.

—¿Como lo consiguió?—Pregunto con algo de miedo.

—Cada día tras la escuela la encerraba en un cuarto oscuro y cada hora le lanzaba agua fría en un balde. Sin comida o algún símbolo de piedad hasta las tantas de la madrugada.—Respondió con cierta indiferencia ya que aprendió hace mucho como tener control de sus facciones.

—Espera, ¿a qué edad fue eso?—Pregunto Nico que sintió un escalofrió o acaso una memoria.

—¿A qué edad empezaron a andar?—Pregunto Honoka con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ella tenía 16.—Dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

—Un años antes; también fue el castigó de cuando la cacho con Umi, pues debían dejar de tratarse.—Comento sirviendose otro poco.

—Entonces ellas eran unidas.—Susurro con tristeza.

—Perdón, que me meta, y mucha menos pienses es por defender a Maki, pues nunca nos hemos considerado amigas, pero somos familia y estaré para ella.—Explico Honoka que no mentía en cuanto detalles.— En fin, Maki y Umi solo fue eso; ella te ama, esa es la verdad ahora, además se odian desde entonces.—Conto en un susurro, como si contara un gran secreto.

—Pero sucedió, y Umi tendría su razón si un día quiere pelear por Maki, ella la conoce más que yo y la entiende.—Dijo sin poder ocultar su dolor.

—Eso es mentira ellas son opuestas mientras Maki hace esto con un chip de varios trauma; Umi ama esta vida y Kotori es igual a ella. Maki y tú se complementa, porque una cosa es el pasado, y otra el individualismo de uno.—Expreso con cariño y tomando su mano, y es que ver la tristeza en aquellos ojos rojos -que pocos había visto- hermosos.

—¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?—Pregunto Nico que no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

—No se, me inspiras confianza.—Respondió tras un suspiro.— Además Maki a hecho mucho por mi, así que quiero que te conserve. Tienes algo que me hace sentir que eres parte de este equipo.—Agrego al sentir la necesidad de besar la mejilla de esta, pero solo se aparto con una sonrisa.

—Regresamos.—Anuncio Umi que dejo caer en la entrada la mochila que traía, siendo secundada por Ruby.

—Creí que la cena se echaría a perder.—Comento Honoka que se levanto para con una seña indicar a Umi que le siguiera.—Pero mientras se calienta, necesito comentar algo contigo en privado. Volvemos en cinco.

—Claro, cariño prepara la mesa.—Indico Nico tras besar la frente de si hija.

 **...**

 **Oficina de Kousaka-sama.**

—Me puedes explicar que esto.—Exigió Honoka que entrego una carta a Umi que no pudo ocultar el terror en sus rostro al leer cada palabra.

—Honoka, yo...—Hacia años que ella no tenia un nudo el la garganta, así que no recordaba como vencerlo.

—Empezare como tu jefa,—indico tomando la carta y ponerla en la mesa; Umi solo asintió— sabes la traición que implica que tu y Umi hayan hecho eso. Desde que eran jóvenes se les explico que esto no solo es muerte a los terceros, si no, ustedes y un final deshonroso. Respecto a como la familia involucrada considera.—Hablo cada vez mas calmada, antes de lanzar su cuchillo en la mejilla de la peliazul que no se movió ni un centímetro pese a la sangre que corría por su rostro.—Ahora, pudieron comentarme esto y no estaría enfadada. Pues nuestros padre ya no están, pero ya no hay nada que hacer han pasado 14 años.

—Cumpliré el castigo que mi señora crea correcto, pero pido por mis hijas.—Suplico levantándose e inclinándose con determinación.

—Hablando como amiga, es bueno saber que no eran ideas mías.—Dijo Honoka levantándose de su silla.—Yo no soy mi padre, Umi.—Comento con reproche.— Ademas, se que la deshonra más grande las harán pasar su mujeres e hijas. —Tomo su cuchillo de la pared.

—Se que no merezco pedirte nada... pero no lo hagas.—Dijo Aterrada de nuevo.

—Yo no lo haré...

—No me hagas decírselos.—Dijo Umi que interrumpió a su jefa.

—Me dejas termina.—Amenazo lanzando muy cerca al pie izquierdo el objeto punzante. Umi, solo asintió, pues sabia que no había fallado.— Yo no haría eso a una amiga, o alguien de mi familia como lo es Maki; pero esta carta con pruebas de ADN para respaldarse, estaban dirigidas a Nico, lo que indica que un traidor esta entre nosotras y se a informado más de lo que esperábamos. Hay que encontrarle.—Dijo sacando un encendedor de uno de los bolsillos de su traje y prender el sobre con todo su contenido.

—Sin duda, y lo primero que perderá sera la lengua.—Dijo Umi que al ver las cenizas caer sentía respirar.

—Ahora a cenar que nos esperan.—Indico lista para salir de ahí.

—Gracias.—Dijo saliendo tras ella.

—Y yo, te debo unas felicitaciones.—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿De que hablan?—Pregunto una rubia que se unía a ellas en bajar las escalera.

—Que este demonio entreno a su dicipulo mas rápido que el presumido.—Dijo Honoka que sabia lo que dijera era ley o cierto.

—Bueno Maki no es dura como debería.—Dijo riéndose Eli.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias. Termina de leer, esta parte también. Por favor.

 **En la ocasión pasada, pregunte,¿Creen que Tsubasa consiga su objetivo? ¿y de haber un reencuentro que resulte bien? ¿Honoka y Nico se llevaran mejor? ¿Si rin revelara un secreto que comparten Umi y Maki, podrán seguir igual sus relaciones y vida? Y quien comento** —a quien le doy gracias— **no me daba un claro destino a la historia, lo cual me llevo a publicar una borrador que tenia, creo que solo respondí un par de preguntas porque creo que los capitulo que vienen necesitan algo interesante que contar. Espero les guste, y contar con sus comentarios que espero sean al menos 5.** —Y hasta ahora nunca he pedido nada, pero esta es de los pocos escrito míos que hace formen parte de él.— **Hasta que lleguemos a la meta sabrán como continuara esto.** —Aparte del tiempo y disponibilidad que tenga.— **Pero ayer tras mi cumpleaños decidí terminar esto y actualizar de una vez.**

 **Próximas preguntas, ¿Honoka y Nico, pasaran alguna linea? ¿Tsubasa, conseguirá sus objetivo principal? ¿Sabran quien es el traidor a tiempo? ¿Cómo encajan Honoka, Tsubasa y Rin?**

 **Para finalizar, reviews :**

 **katy :** Hola, buenas tardes. Primero que nada me alegra te gustara, y que este nuevo capitulo también. —Se inclina tras sonreirle.— Ya estamos próximo a entender un poco _los impulsores_ —por llamarlo de alguna forma— de esta rivalidad, y ahí la historia de la familia Kousaka tendrá relevancia. Aquí no puedo asegurar nada... prueba de eso es el adelanto del futuro próximo —pero faltan detalles y rellenar huecos—; pero desde que inicie esta historia el final esta claro, y no sera uno feliz, pido una disculpa si es lo que esperabas. Aun con eso espero saber que te parece este capitulo y ver que nos acompañas al final.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


End file.
